Kelda and Bofur : A Dwarf's Love Story
by Amalthea9
Summary: I've created this story for those who want to see Bofur fall in love and be loved as he so genuinely deserves. This'll be following the film adaptation storylines only. My OC is Kelda, and I hope you enjoy their tale. You can find artwork I've done for them on my Deviantart thelastunicorn1985 :)
1. Chapter 1

Kelda is a nobleman's daughter of Dale, whose parents died when she was very young. Her father, Ormod , was a very kind and good nobleman of Dale. His wife, Lecia, Kelda's mother, was a good woman too. Kelda was the second child born to her father and mother, her brother, Bron, was 10 years her senior. Ormod and Lecia hadn't expected to have another child, for they were growing old, and Kelda's mother thought she couldn't have another child. The pregnancy went well, but the birth took the life. Lord Ormod loved his wife, and the heart ache of her loss slowly ate away at him. Kelda's father eventually died when Bron was 17, and Kelda 7. Bron was left with his father's fortune, and he handled the affairs as best he could, but he was not very good with finances. He didn't invest the money well, and by the time Kelda was 18, he had squandered most of it, and they were in a great deal of debt. To his shame, he needed Kelda to marry into a wealthy family, and he began to spend much of his time making sure she looked beautiful and desirable in every way.

He would sell items of their household, paintings and such, and give her money to go buy new outfits in the market. He would push her to it, telling her that if she didn't marry a nobleman soon, she and he would starve. Kelda knew that their plight was because of her brother, but she honored her father's memory, and respected her brother, and did as she was told.

One day, when Kelda was at market buying a dress, she noticed a funny-looking dwarf from the corner of her eye. She turned to look at him more closely. He had a large, brown, woolly hat, a bulky and brown sir coat, and a dimly-colored scarf. His hair was a deep brown, and it was braided into two huge braids, on each side of his head. He had long and thick side-burns, a tuff of a beard, and a long, and a curled mustache. He was carrying a wooden box, strapped to his shoulders, and it was full of wooden child's toys. Kelda watched him pass her by, and he was whistling a merry tune, when he noticed she was looking at him. He stopped in front of her, and smiled cheerfully at her. And Kelda could see his deep, brown eyes sparkled.

"Well, hello there, me lady!" he greeted her happily, taking off his funny hat in respect to her station. This revealed his somewhat messy hair, and his bangs fell down on his forehead as he lifted the hat. They rested playfully there, and Kelda thought him rather adorable with such an un-kept mane.

Kelda smiled happily back at the dwarf, and giggled a bit. His smile was so bright, and his attempt at a bow was quite clumsy, but adorably earnest.

"Hello!" she replied, sweetly. She curtsied a bit, as was custom for a noblewoman. "I don't believe I have seen you hear at market before!"

"Oh, aye," the stout man began, putting his hat back on. "I haven't been here for a month or so," he replied with a nod. "I've been perfecting my craft in my horse figurines," he concluded, gesturing to the wooden crate he carried.

Kelda's eyes grew wide with excitement, and she gasped with delight.

"Horses?" she asked excitedly. "You carve toy horses?"

The dwarf laughed happily at her child-like joy, and nodded.

"Aye, me lady! That I do!" he affirmed happily, and Kelda thought his laughter the most wonderful laugh she had ever heard. "Would you like to see them?" he offered.

Kelda nodded enthusiastically. The cheerful dwarf reached down into his crate, and lifted out a small, wooden horse, which appeared to be mid-trot. He had painted it white, with a grey mane, and it was so detailed, the mane appeared to be in motion. Kelda beamed with delight at the toy, and she gently picked it up out of the dwarf's hand.

"He's beautiful!" she exclaimed softly, her eyes full of wonder at the craftsmanship.

Kelda had loved horses from a young age. Her father used to take her horseback riding in the meadow beside the lake. It was her favorite activity to do, and that time she spent with her father was her dearest memory of him. When he died, the two horses they owned, Daran and Turion, were her comfort. And sadly, as they fell into debt, Bron was forced to sell the horses. Kelda's heart was broken for a very long time after that, and her love of horses became her way of remembering her father, and the beautiful horses she had shared with him. This particular wooden horse looked very similar to Daran, and that especially made Kelda's smile bright.

The dwarf smiled at her, thinking to himself how beautiful her smile was, and how much her green eyes shined with happiness at the site of his toy. He suddenly noticed the sun shone on her chocolate-brown hair, and it made it glisten in the light. He noticed the color of her lips, the deep pink they were, and the faint blush in her cheeks. She was a lovely girl, and the young dwarf desired to know her name, and everything about her.

"How much, Master dwarf, for this lovely horse?"

The stout man blinked, realizing the pretty girl was addressing him now. He looked to her, as if awoken from a trance, and quickly composed himself.

"Oh! Well, I usually charge 5 pieces of silver for them," he began slowly. "But…I should like to give this one to you, as a gift for appreciating my work so."

And he smiled a charming and warm smile at her, and Kelda suddenly felt her cheeks flush.

"Oh no, Master Dwarf!" she replied, with surprise. "I could not rob you so! I insist that I pay for him."

Kelda reached for her purse, not thinking about the fact that she only had enough money for a dress. She began to pull it out, but then she remembered that fact, that she only had enough for the dress. She stopped pulling it out, and the dwarf saw her smile fade.

"Oh, I am sorry, Master Dwarf," she apologized softly, embarrasment in her voice. "I cannot pay you after all for this lovely toy. My brother only gave me the money for a new dress..."

Kelda began to put the horse back into the wooden crate, her eyes seeming to glisten with tears. The kind toy maker stopped her hand with his larger one.

"As I said, my lady," he began again gently. "Consider him a gift."

He smiled softly at her, as if to wipe her forming tears with only his smile. Kelda looked to him then, and his smile made her heart flutter. She had never seen such gentle eyes from anyone else, other than her father. This dwarf was so kind to her, and for no reason. He had nothing to gain from it, contradicting what her brother, and others, had always told her about dwarves. Her smile returned to her features, and it was full of gratitude and a softness that made the toy maker desire her name badly.

"I cannot repay such kindness, Master Dwarf," Kelda began softly. "But I thank you, with all of my heart, for this little horse."

The dwarf's smile became bright again, and his eyes laughed.

"But you can repay me, Lady," he began, a twinkle in his eye.

Kelda looked to him with a puzzled expression.

"You can give me your name," he said sweetly. "And I'll consider the debt paid."

Kelda giggled, delighted by his playful proposition.

"It is Kelda," she beamed. "Kelda ,of the house of Ormod."

The dwarf took off his hat once more, and bowed as low as he could, his untamed bangs falling over his eyes. Kelda once again, thought his adorable.

"A pleasure to meet such a beauty of Dale," he said kindly, his smile bright as the sun.

Kelda blushed slightly, just from the fact that he called her 'a beauty'.

"I should like to have your name too, Master Dwarf," she began, beaming at him. "to know whom made such a wonderful wooden horse."

"Bofur," the dwarf said with a nod, and he put his hat back on. "Bofur, my lady."

"Bofur," Kelda repeated softly, even his name sounded kind and playful. "It was a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure was mine, my Lady Kelda," Bofur replied kindly.

They both looked at other for a second moment more, no words exchanged, as if they didn't know what they should say further. But they didn't wish to stop the conversation, so both stood there for a moment, just enjoying the other's smile.

Kelda sturred first however, remembering that she still needed a dress and her brother might come looking for her soon.

"I'm sorry, Bofur," she began softly. "But I must be going now. I still have a dress to purchase. "

Bofur nodded and smiled.

"Of course, my lady," he said with an understanding tone.

"Kelda," the girl said sweetly, her eyes soft.

Bofur felt his ears turn red, and he was very thankful his hat covered them.

"Kelda," he repeated softly. "Be careful with that horse, he's a wild one," he joked, his eyes twinkling again.

Kelda giggled, and held the wooden horse close to her chest.

"I will," she beamed. "Thank you again for him."

Bofur grinned and nodded to her.

"Not at'all," he replied kindly.

Kelda turned to leave Bofur, but she looked back to him suddenly, her eyes shining with happiness.

"I hope to see you again soon, Bofur!" she called out sweetly, making her way to the dress market.

Bofur, rather thrilled that she wished to see him again, smiled his biggest smile at her then.

"Aye, Lass!" he called after her. "That we will, I promise!"

She waved at him, and he replied with one, and then she was lost in the crowd. Bofur stood there, looking thoughtful. The dwarf children of Erebor had always appreciated his wooden toys, but not in the way this girl had. She treated his work with the utmost care, affection, and respect. And for the dwarves, their craft is their life. They take the utmost pride in it, they live to improve it, and to have a human girl honor him so, both surprised and delighted Bofur. And she was so lovely and kind, so vibrant, with a smile that made him want to dance. Bofur hoped with all his heart that he would see little Kelda again very soon.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

When Kelda returned home, the servant Brena was waiting for her. Brena was the only servant left in the household, and she stayed because she loved the two children as her own, Kelda being her favorite. Bron no longer paid her, but she was housed in the mansion with them, cleaned the house, and served their meals. She still tended to Kelda whenever she could, and that was all that the woman desired now in her old age.

"Hello, my mistress!" Brena greeted the girl, taking her cloak. "Did you find a new dress?"

Kelda nodded and smiled to her old nurse maid.

"Yes, Brena, I did," she replied, walking towards her room with it.

Brena noticed that Kelda had a smaller package under her arm.

"What is that, my dear?" the old woman inquired.

Kelda looked do the small package, and her smile became bright.

"Oh, this?" she replied, taking it out from under her arm. "This was a gift to me, from a very kind dwarf."

She unfolded the cloth, and revealed the little horse. Brena gasped at how life-like the horse looked, and she smiled.

"Bless me!" she exclaimed. "What a beautiful wooden toy! Did the dwarf make it?"

"Yes," Kelda nodded, looking down at her precious toy. "He's a toy maker, and he was selling his toys in the marketplace today."

Brena, being an elderly woman, and knowing everything about little Kelda, noticed that the girl's eyes started to twinkle, and her smile became dreamy, as if she was thinking about something that she adored.

"Is he handsome?" Brena asked her, almost whispering. Her tone was of a mother, delighting in the idea that her daughter was in love.

Kelda looked up to Brena with surprise for a moment. Then she blushed deeply, and her smile became bashful.

"Oh, yes," the girl replied, giggling. "At least, to me he is. His eyes are deep brown, and they twinkle brightly. His hair is dark brown and messy, but it makes him seem so playful! His voice is deep, and full of laughter. And his smile…oh, Brena, his smile makes my heart skip a beat…." Kelda ended shyly.

"I've never met anyone like him before," she added softly, and she looked up to the old woman with shining eyes. "He was so kind...he gave this horse to me, and I did nothing to earn it. All I said was how beautiful it was, which was truly from my heart! I just…I think he's the most wonderful person I have met in a very long time."

Brena beamed at the girl, she knew Kelda was feeling something for the first time, and she knew that it was a beautiful feeling.

"Well, you should get cleaned up for dinner, my darling," Brena began, taking the dress from Kelda. "You know that your brother wants to dine with you at 7."

Kelda nodded her smile fading a bit as she realized that Bron would spend all of their dinner talking of nobleman he thought would be good suitors. And she realized also, that Bron would never allow her to see Bofur again.

Brena noticed it, and she put her warm hand on Kelda's.

"Don't lose heart so soon, my darling," she whispered. "You will see Bofur again."

Kelda looked to the old woman, and her smile returned, her eyes full of hope.

"Yes, Brena, you're right," she replied softly.

Brena beamed at the girl.

"Now," she began, "Go get washed up for dinner. I'll have it on the table shortly."

Kelda nodded, and left for her bedroom, and she held the little wooden horse tightly to her chest, as if some invisible hand would steal it from her. She placed the toy under her pillow, so Bron wouldn't see it, and washed her hands in the basin next to her dresser. She entered the dining room, her head down, in respect to the head of her house.

"Good evening, Kelda."

Bron's deep voice was heard from the head of the table, and Kelda raised her head.

"Good evening, brother," she replied, a small smile on her face.

Bron nodded, smiling faintly at her, and Kelda took her seat at the other end of the table. Brena served their meal to them, and Bron began to speak about the nobleman he had met at the court that day, as he did any night he was home for dinner.

"Lord Haethorn inquired after you today," Bron began, sipping his wine. "He inquired after your availability for tea tomorrow afternoon. He should like to speak more to you."

Kelda nodded in acknowledgement, though her smile was gone, and her stomach was churning. Lord Haethorn was a kind man, and he was not hard to look at. But the moment she thought of marrying him, her heart sank into her chest, and, suddenly, Bofur's smile came to her mind. Did she truly feel that much for him already? True, Bofur was the first man in a very long time to make her smile so brightly, and to make her laugh. The noblemen her brother had matched her with were very kind and well-thought of by everyone in high society. But they did not laugh, they did not jest, and their eyes did not shine…not like Bofur's did.

"Kelda? Sister? Are you listening to me?"

Bron's voice came out of nowhere, and Kelda blinked, suddenly looking to him, her expression blank. She had realized that he had been talking to her and she had completely stopped listening to him.

"Oh! Forgive me, my brother," she apologized softly. "I was...thinking about..." she tried to mask her daydreaming with something he'd like. "About Lord Haethorn. He is very handsome, after all."

She feigned interest in the nobleman, because she didn't want to anger Bron. He was very mean to her when he was angry. He insulted her, and made her feel worthless.

Kelda resented the fact that she should be married to save them from Bron's carelessness with their Father's wealth. But it was the way of the world, the women of Dale are under the men, and if your brother wishes you to marry to save himself from debtor's prison, that is your duty, as a sister.

"Well that does please me," Bron replied, and he smiled at her, but it wasn't the loving smile he once had for her, it was of greed. Bron had once adored his sister; he had taken care of her from the day of her birth, and had cherished her. As a boy, he felt a loving duty to her, to guard her from any peril. But when their father died, Bron's heart began to change. The grief of losing their father had made Bron desire to forget all of his troubles in drink, and even in women. He began to ignore his little sister, even seeing her as a burden. Thankfully, her nursemaid, Brena, was there to tend to her and raise her. Kelda never really knew how Bron had felt about her, Brena had protected her form the truth, simply saying that Bron was busy with the estate, and Kelda accepted that answer without question.

And now here they were, an estranged family, only close enough to perform their duty to each other brother and sister.

"So, tomorrow afternoon, Haethorn will call on you. And you should wear the dress you got today. Oh! And you should go buy a new necklace to go with it tomorrow morning," Bron added.

Kelda looked to her plate, and played a bit with her food, unsure if she should say what she was thinking in that moment or not. But she felt she needed to say something this time.

"My dear brother," she began softly, her eyes still on her plate. "Is it…really necessary...to buy another necklace? I have several already that are very beautiful, and would match that dress perfectly and…I do not think we can spare any more money. Doesn't Brena need to go to the market for food so"-"Kelda, my sister," Bron began, a hint of annoyance in his tone.

"Do I need to remind you of our plight?" Bron asked coolly, looking at her with false patience.

Kelda didn't raise her eyes, and she laid her hands in her lap.

"No, my brother," she replied meekly. "I remember our plight, and I remember that I am the last prospect for us both….forgive me my foolishness just now…"

Bron nodded, and his face resumed its calm countenance.

"I'm glad that you understand, my sister," Bron responded, his false smile returning. "

Kelda nodded to him, and she smiled falsely herself, inwardly wishing to scream. She knew that Bron would never let her marry for any other reason than wealth, and it made her heart ache with shame and sorrow. She desired so much to marry a good man, whether he be wealthy or no. She wanted to be a blessing to a man who deserved to be blessed, not a man who cared for anything but his status and wealth. She would not be loved; she would be married off, and then left to exist, not to live. Kelda didn't feel that any woman deserved such a fate, and in her heart of hearts, she hoped fervently that somehow, she would be saved from this.

"May I be excused, my brother?" Kelda asked softly, no longer hungry.

Bron nodded to her.

"Yes, of course," he replied, not looking up from his meal.

Kelda rose from her chair, and began to leave solemnly.

Brena, who had stood by with the wine bottle, placed the wine next to Bron, and escorted Kelda out. When they were out of earshot, caring Brena took Kelda's hand and squeezed.

"Let us go to market together tomorrow morning, my darling," she said sweetly. "I will pick out a necklace, and you will go visit with Bofur if he is there."

Kelda looked to Brena in surprise, but also delight.

"Oh Brena! You don't need to do that for me! I will go and get the necklace myself," then her eyes feel to the floor before her. " I…I shouldn't see Bofur ever"-"Don't you dare say that, my Kelda!" Brena interrupted her quickly, stopping them in the hall.

Kelda looked up to her, her eyes became glassy, for her heart was beginning to ache at the thought of never seeing Bofur again.

"Don't say such things, my little one," Brena cooed, brushing invisible hair from Kelda's face, just as she did when she was a girl. "I have sat by and have watched Bron take your freedom and your choice from you for far too long. And now that I see a light in your eyes when you speak of the dwarf, a light that only comes to a woman's eyes when her heart is being captured, I will NOT let Bron extinguish it."

Brena wanted nothing more in the world than to see Kelda happy. It wasn't tradition, but for Kelda, Brena didn't want it to be. She wanted Kelda to have the happy ending like the stories she had read to the girl as a child. And Kelda didn't fear Bron. It was not as if Bron would throw her out, she was their only servant. Bron still needed someone to tend to the house and to the food, Brena had become indispensable. Brena was not given the chance Kelda had now, the chance to be truly happy with someone. And if for no other reason than her Kelda's happiness, she would break tradition and fight Bron.

Kelda looked to Brena with adoration and hopefulness. She had never seen such determination in the old woman's eyes, and she thanked her ancestors for Brena with all of her heart.

"This should NOT be your fate, my darling," Brena said firmly. "Not when you have someone who has touched your heart so."

Kelda felt her heart fill with thankfulness and with hope. She embraced her beloved nursemaid, and let some tears fall.

"Oh Brena…" she whispered. "Thank you…"

Brena smiled and chuckled, holding the girl she thought of as her daughter, tightly.

"You are welcome, my Kelda," she whispered back.

They released, and smiled to each other.

"Now, get to bed, we'll be leaving early in the morning for market," Brena beamed.


	3. Chapter 3

Bofur whistled merrily on his way back from Dale's marketplace that evening. He had sold nearly all of the wooden toys he had made that day, and was eager to return home to carve more for tomorrow. He entered the gates of Erebor, and the city of dwarves, much like Dale, was alive with its' own community. The minors were busy at work, for them, the mining was never done. They worked day in and day out, and during the week, Bofur would work in mines also. Four days of the weeks he was at the Dale market, then for the rest of the week, he was a minor. He enjoyed both of his occupations, but toy making he enjoyed the most. Bofur never had children, or a lover. Dwarves do not mate often, and if they do, it's for life and they choose no other after a mate's death. And if a dwarf woman has chosen, she will pursue that one dwarf until her death, whether he is available or not. Dwarf men are similar; they often have no interest in finding a wife and starting a family. So enthralled in their gold or their craft, they have no desire to love anything else. That is why dwarves multiply very slowly.

Bofur had always been willing to court a female dwarf; he had liked the idea of a family. But none of the dwarven women had taken interest in him, even as a toymaker. They all thought him very kind to make toys for the children of both Erebor and of Dale, but that was all. So, the years went by, and Bofur kept his heart open, but never found any girl to take it. At least, not until now…

As Bofur walked through the streets to his house, his mind wondered to the human girl he had met that day. He thought of Kelda's smile, the happiness of it, the way it lifted his spirit. He thought of her long, deep brown hair, as it fell over her shoulders with grace. Her rosy cheeks that flushed when he smiled at her. Her pale pink lips, which seemed to have a smile on them always, and her eyes, the color of the sapphire stone. They were beautiful, gentle, and full of life. She was beautiful because she was happy and kind. Her beauty was not entirely in her outward appearance, like most noble ladies' is. Her light shined from her heart, and that was what Bofur noticed about her most of all. He smiled brighter as he walked down his street, and upon entering his home.

Bombur, who was sitting at the dinner table eating his meal, noticed how happy Bofur was.

"How now, brother?" he asked with a smile, sipping his mead. "What has happened that would make you so merry?"

Bofur had almost walked past Bombur, completely oblivious to his brother's presence. He looked up and blinked, rather startled.

"Oh! Bombur!" he chuckled. "Sorry, brother. I was, uh, distracted," he said, setting his wooden box down in a corner.

He came over to the table then to eat with Bombur, for he'd hate to miss a meal that his brother cooked. Bombur was an amazing cook, and Bofur was always happy to share a meal with his brother.

"Distracted, eh?" Bombur inquired a curious look in his eyes now. "What happened at the market today? Did you sell all of your toys?"

Bofur shook his head, taking a bite of his chicken breast.

"Not all of them," he replied. "But I did sell quite a lot. But that's not what happened that makes me merry."

"Well, then?" Bombur coaxed.

Bofur always did this sort of thing to his brother. He made him guess at things, until Bofur was done being playful and would tell him.

"Hold on now!" Bofur replied, chewing. "Lemme finish me bite!"

Bofur had purposely taken a huge bite of his meal so that Bombur would have to wait a moment. He loved to tease his younger brother; it was the highlight of the day practically.

Bombur huffed, guessing that Bofur had purposely inhaled his food so he couldn't talk yet.

"I met a lass, Bombur," Bofur said finally, a twinkle in his eyes and his big smile returning.

Bombur raised an eyebrow, and his expression was both surprise and intrigue.

"A lass, Bofur?" he repeated. "You mean, a dwarf lass?"

"No, a _human_ lass," Bofur replied, about to chuckle. "The loveliest human lass I ever met…" he said softly, looking down to his plate.

"A human lass, brother?" Bombur repeated confusion in his voice. "A human lass makes you grin from ear to ear? What did she do? Did she sing to you in a voice like a mocking bird? Did she dance for you in the square? Did she kiss you square on the lips?" Bombur began to guess, a little bewildered by Bofur's behavior over a human girl.

"No no, brother! Nothin' like that," Bofur chuckled. "She was…she was different than all the other human girls you and I have ever met. She was a nobleman's daughter, who acted as though she was no better than a commoner. She spoke to me without station, just as she would have to a nobleman. She was so kind to me, Bombur. And she loved me horses, she _loved_ them, Brother."

Bofur eyes had been on Bombur's up until his last sentence, then they looked off into the distance. And Bombur saw them shine with a glimmer he'd never seen in his brother's eyes before.

Bombur smiled then, realizing that Bofur could quite possibly be in love, and that would be the first time.

"What's her name, Bofur?" his younger brother asked him, his smiling broadening.

Bofur blinked, his gaze had been distant, as if in a dreaming state. He looked back at Bombur, and smiled sheepishly.

"Kelda," he replied, his eyes twinkling. "Her name is Kelda," and Bofur's eyes wandered once more. "Her hair is a deep brown, the color of chocolate. Her eyes the color of sapphire gems, and her smile is the most delightful and beautiful smile I have seen in ages."

Bombur smiled as he took a sip of his mead.

"She sounds lovely, brother," Bombur said softly. "I hope you can see her again tomorrow."

"Aye," Bofur replied quietly, his attention returning to his meal. "As do I. I gave her one of me horses. Couldn't help meself. She loved them so. She had money with her, but it was only enough for a dress her brother had sent her to buy. I couldn't let her not have the horse, Bombur, her eyes shined so brightly when she held him," and Bofur's eyes shined too, remembering Kelda's joyful smile.

"Oh, aye!" Bombur chuckled. "The way you speak of her, brother, I would've given her my best cooking pot, had she asked it of me!"

Bofur laughed heartily at this, knowing full well what a sacrifice that would be for Bombur to make. They laughed together then, content silence following. They both finished their meals, and Bofur rose first.

" I want to make her another one.." he said almost to himself, as he put his plate in the washing basin.

Bombur rose too, and looked at Bofur puzzled.

"Make another one? Another horse?" he asked, making his way to the basin.

Bofur had gotten his pipe out by this time, and began to light it.

"Aye, Bombur!" he said excitedly. "I want to make one that's just for her! And I need to make more stock anyway, I sold much today!"

He lit his pipe, and left for his room to whittle and carve.

"Don't be up all night, Bofur!" Bombur called out, as he began to wash the plates.

"Aye!" Bofur called back, clearly not listening to what Bombur actually said. He was already carving feverishly and merrily humming.

Bombur loved his older brother, and they were all each other had now, save for their cousin Bifur. Their parents had been dead for many years. Their father died in the mines, a terrible accident, and their mother had died of a sickness shortly after.

Bofur had always taken care of Bombur, and their brotherly bond was stronger than any steel sword. Bombur had watched his brother always be merry, always be smiling, and yet a loneliness in his eyes appeared every now and again. Bofur was one who sought companionship, and Bombur had prayed to the ancestors that Bofur would find someone to love him. Someone deserving of his loyal and kind brother. And he thought perhaps now, his petitions had been answered.

"He'll be up all night…" Bombur muttered to himself, shaking his head. But he smiled to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The morning sun crept into Kelda's room, gently peering in on her as she slept. Kelda's room was very elegantly furnished, even though there was not much in it. Kelda had sold as much of her furnishings as possible to help them with the debt. All that remained in the bedroom now was her large bed, her dresser, a washing basin upon a stool, and a small vanity. All were carved beautifully, with small designs on each of the drawers, and the bed's head frame. The wood was a dark oak, and the designs were painted in a light brown. Her curtains were a deep red, and her bed sheets were different shades of red. The walls were painted a calming tan, and vines from outside had made their way onto the window sill, and even onto some of the walls. And Kelda loved them, she felt her room was alive with those vines, reaching out to her and inviting her to look out her window onto the city of Dale. Her room was up stairs, and was within a tower. Out her singular window, she could see a bit of the marketplace, the town's fountain, and a few of the other neighborhoods that surrounded the noble's homes. Erebor was in the distance, its mighty visage always representing protection to her as a child. She used to gaze upon it, wishing she could go there and meet the mighty King Thror, his son, and his grandson.

She thought how grand it would be to see the dwarven city, see them at work, as they crafted their weaponry, their jewelry, and all the wondrous items she found at market growing up. Even now, in her adult years, she desired to go there and see it all. And since last night, the desire had never been greater. She wanted to go now, but with Bofur as her guide. She would like to see it through his eyes, the only dwarf friend she had ever made, and have him tell her about his home. And with the thought of Bofur showing her Erebor, she had drifted off into a peaceful sleep that night.

But now morning had come, and she heard Brena's gentle voice in her ear.

"Kelda, my darling. Wake up," the old nursemaid said, gently rocking the girl. "Remember what we are doing today?"

Kelda's eyes opened, and a sleepy smile came across her face.

"Yes, Brena!" she replied happily, and she rose from her bed rather excitedly.

Brena chuckled.

"I have a breakfast for you downstairs when you're dressed, darling," she said sweetly. "Hurry down and eat, and then I can meet this handsome dwarf of yours!"

Kelda blushed and giggled.

"Brena!" she scolded playfully. "He's not _my_ dwarf! I don't possess him!"

Brena chuckled once more.

"Not _yet _you don't," she replied, turning on her heal and heading for the door.

Kelda blushed even deeper, and shook her head dismissively. She got dressed in one of her favorite dresses, a blue green hue that made her blue eyes stand out. She wore one of her favorite headpieces also, one that her father had given her. It was a gold band, twisted. Sheer white silk hung from it and covered the girl's head. The daughters of nobleman wore such headpieces before they were married. After they were married, they would wear a head piece that was not sheer white, but instead, one with silk that was the color of their husband's house. As Kelda put her headpiece on, she found herself wondering what color her headpiece might be in the future, as she often had these past few years. And the thought made her ill for a moment, more than it ever had before.

She remembered that Lord Haethorn was coming for tea with her that afternoon, and it made her feel like a dark cloud hung over her for a moment or two. But she shook her head, as if to shake the thoughts off, and headed out of her bedroom door with a smile.

Kelda came down stairs to find hard-boiled eggs for her breakfast, and she ate them as quickly as she could, without being improper. Brena had her basket ready for the produce she would buy today, and her list of things they needed. She had gone to Bron to get the money he had set aside for Kelda's new necklace. Bron was in his study, as he was every morning, and he reminded Brena to have Kelda back by the afternoon. Lord Haethorn would be coming for tea then, and Brena told Bron she would have Kelda back by then.

Brena found Kelda fidgeting with her headpiece when she returned from the study.

"Kelda? What're you doing, darling?" she asked with a chuckled.

Kelda looked up at Brena startled.

"Oh! I was just…well…do I look alright, Brena?" the girl asked worriedly. "I just want Bofur to think I look nice, but not that I'm showing off my station. Maybe the gold headpiece is too much? Maybe I should get my silver one?"

Kelda started up the stairs as she said this, and Brena began to laugh softly.

"Oh my darling," Brena grinned. "You look _beautiful. _And Bofur will think so too. Do not trouble yourself with your appearance so much. You are a kind-hearted, soft-spoken, and gentle girl, and you have never appeared to show off your station, at least not to me. Even as a girl, Kelda, you never thought of your rank in society, you always wished to play with the peasant children, even the dwarf children when you saw one! I am certain that Bofur will not think you are self-absorbed and snobbish, as many nobleman's daughters can be. I am certain that Bofur will not think any ill of you for dressing nicely."

Kelda smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, Brena," she said happily. "I am ready to go then!"

"Then let's be off!" Brena said cheerfully.

Bofur awoke to the sound of pots and pans clanking. His eyes opened groggily, and he looked around for a moment. He realized he wasn't in his bed, but was still in his whittling chair. He was leaning against the corner wall, his whittling knife and an unfinished toy in his hands. Bofur started, realizing that he had stayed up almost all night and had not awoken at dawn as he usually had. He then swore under his breath, and hurriedly put away his whittling things. He hastily threw on his jacket and his hat, and fumbled out into the dining room.

"Bombur! What is the time of day?!" he asked, rather angrily.

Bombur was cleaning his pots and pans, and he looked up with surprise at his brother. He realized that he had let Bofur sleep too long, and now Bofur would be late to market.

"It is still early morning, brother!" Bombur said defensively. "You will still make it to market at a fairly good time!"

"But why didn't you wake me?!" Bofur demanded, hastily packing his toys into his crate.

"Well, I knew you had stayed up late working on the toys, and I thought you should be rested if you were to see the lady Kelda again today!" Bombur explained apologetically.

"'Thought-you-should-be-rested-if-you-were-to-see-the-lady-Kelda'-Bombur she could be GONE by now!" Bofur cried in frustration, as he grabbed a few biscuits to scarf down.

"Well then run, brother! And accept my sincerest apologies!" Bombur yelled huffed, angry at Bofur for blaming him for his plight.

Bofur stopped for a moment then, realizing he had blamed Bombur for his own folly of staying up so late on the previous night. He sighed heavily, and shook his head dismissively.

"Forgive me, Bombur," he said softly. "I can't blame you for my own foolishness."

Bombur nodded, accepting his brother's apology. Then he smiled a small smile.

"This lass truly means a great deal to you already," he began softly. "Doesn't she, Bofur?"

Bofur looked to Bombur then, and a quiet smile came to his features.

"Aye, Bombur," he replied gently. "I've not known another girl quite like her, and I should like to know her better if I can."

Bombur nodded again.

"I hope you do, brother," Bombur said, grinning.

Bofur nodded and put on his hat, heading out the door. He jogged his way to market, which looked rather odd to the dwarves he passed by on his way there. Dwarves only go quickly when something is wrong or if it is very important to get there faster. And of course, to Bofur, it was _very_ important to get to market faster. He only hoped that Kelda had not been there today already. The horse he had carved her was tucked away in his jacket pocket, safe and ready to bring that smile to her face that he enjoyed so much.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Kelda and Brena made their way through the shops happily. Kelda had her arm locked with Brena's, as she had always done since childhood. They came to the vegetable and fruits stands, and Brena began her shopping. Kelda enjoyed helping Brena with her shopping, it was something they did together as often as they could. Kelda learned from Brena how to identify good pieces of fruit and vegetable, how to know if they were ripe and fresh. After they had completed the grocery shopping, they headed to the jewelry and the gown area of the market. Kelda's heart began to quicken its pace, and she knew that Bofur would be in this area if he was here today. Brena saw Kelda anxiously look about among the vendors and the crowds, and she smiled.

"Kelda, my darling," she said, softly chuckling. "Would you rather I pick out your new necklace so that you may go and look for Bofur?"

Kelda looked to Brena then, realizing that she probably looked quite odd, standing on her tip-toes and bobbing her head back and forth. She smiled in embarrassment , and shook her head.

"No, Brena, " she replied sweetly. "I can wait until we buy the necklace."

"I honestly don't think you can, my darling," the nursemaid replied laughing. "But it is no trouble for me to choose the necklace for you! I believe you are a little too distracted to decide on jewelry today."

Kelda smiled bashfully and looked to the ground.

"Thank you, Brena," she replied softly.

Brena kissed Kelda's check lovingly and chuckled.

"Of course, darling," she replied, beaming. "No go! I will find you shortly!"

Kelda beamed and skipped off. Kelda couldn't see much through the crowd, she was only a little taller than four feet. She had received her height from her grandfather, who was a rather short man. Her brother was taller than she, it must've been just an odd string coming forward in a few generations.

But in the areas where the crowds were less, she would look around for that funny, woolen hat, bobbing about. Finally, when she was about to lose faith that she would see him today, she heard a jolly laughter, the one that made her heart skip.

Bofur was at one of the fountains of the square, merrily laughing with some of the children who had come to see his toys. Kelda felt her heart soar when she saw him. She had forgotten how handsome his smile was, even from yesterday, and how much she enjoyed the sound of his voice and laughter. He had just made a sale with a child for a little wooden dog, when he looked up and saw her. The sight of her made Bofur's ears warm, and his heart fluttered then, seeing her beaming at him.

He waved at her, and Kelda came over, waving as well.

"Good mornin', Miss Kelda!" Bofur greeted cheerfully. "I trust you are well?"

"Yes, Bofur!" Kelda nodded, beaming. "I am quite well! And good morning to you! How has business been this morning?"

"I have sold a few wooden dogs, and also a few horses! Even though I did get a late start this mornin'," Bofur said, looking a little embarrassed.

"Oh? Did something bad happen this morning?" Kelda asked with a worried tone.

"Oh, no no!" Bofur smiled, shaking his head. "Nothing bad at all, I was simply awake far too late into the night. I was working on somethin'," and Kelda saw a glint in his eye just then.

"Oh?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow and smiling. "A new design for a toy? Or maybe a new design for your horses?"

Kelda clasped her hands in delight as she tried to guess what Bofur had been doing.

Bofur laughed happily at her adorable gestures.

"Now, now Lass!" he chastised playfully. "Be patient for a moment, and I'll show ye what I was workin' on!"

Kelda giggled shyly, and laid her hands at her side. Bofur reached into the breast pocket of his jacket, and pulled out a small wrapped item. He carefully unwrapped it to reveal a wooden stallion. The horse was rearing up on its hind legs, painted white, with blonde hair. It looked so real, and it reminded Kelda so much of her horse, Turion. He was the stallion her father had ridden, while she would ride Daran. Turion was strong and stubborn at times, but he loved Kelda's father, and Kelda too.

She gasped when Bofur revealed the toy, and lifted a hand to her heart, as if to keep it front coming out of her chest.

"Oh!" she breathed. "He's so beautiful, Bofur!"

Bofur grinned from ear to ear, so pleased with himself for making something she obviously adored.

"He's yours, Lass," Bofur said softly, and he didn't hear with what gentleness he said those words.

Until he saw how much Kelda blushed, and he realized he had sounded very affectionate just then.

"Oh, Bofur…" Kelda stuttered, composing herself as quickly as she could. "I…I couldn't possibly! I have already taken a horse from you as a gift!"

Kelda began to feel very flustered and shy, she couldn't understand why Bofur was giving her such a gorgeously carved horse. And the knowledge that he had carved it last night _just _for her! Were these gifts more than just kindness to a new friend?

"You worked all night on him, Bofur, I…you should be paid for such a masterpiece! I can't in good conscience take him from you without paying you for him," she concluded, her eyes falling to the ground in shame.

Bofur's smile faded just a little, he was saddened by her unwillingness to accept the toy as a gift. But he also admired her desire to not let him give away his work without payment. She knew this was part of his livelihood, and it honored him to know how much she cared.

"But, Kelda…I have"-"Kelda, my darling!"

Bofur was interrupted by Brena's voice, calling out among the crowd.

Both Bofur and Kelda looked then to see Brena coming towards them.

"Here you are!" Brena exclaimed, smiling brightly. "I couldn't find you for a time! I have the necklace for you to wear today for Lord Haethorn."

Then Brena looked to Bofur, and she beamed at him.

"And this must be Bofur the toymaker!" Brena said cheerfully. "It's a pleasure to meet you, master dwarf! My dear Kelda has spoken very fondly of you! And my goodness, Kelda, he is quite handsome as you said!"

Kelda of course hadn't said anything like that in words to Brena, but Brena could tell just by the way the young girl had spoken of Bofur the night before. But poor Kelda blushed a beet red at this remark, and laughed very quietly and _very_ nervously.

While Bofur looked to Brena, and then to Kelda, and his smile was rather cheeky. Then he bowed to Brena, in the adorable way he had to Kelda, and that made Kelda smile genuinely again.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Madam Brena!" Bofur said kindly. "And you must be miss Kelda's mother? For surely, you are where she gets her loveliness," he said, winking at Brena playfully.

"Oh bless me, you are quite the flatterer, Master dwarf!" Brena laughed happily. "But no, I am not Kelda's mother. For she passed long ago, as did her father."

Brena still smiled brightly, but there was a glint of sadness in her eyes just then. Bofur's smile faded, and he looked to Kelda quickly, and he was ashamed that he had presumed so much.

"Forgive me, Miss Kelda," Bofur apologized softly. "I didn't mean to"-"No, Bofur, it's quite alright. You could not have known," Kelda interrupted him gently, her eyes kind.

She smiled softly at him , and Bofur smiled back at her warmly.

Brena smiled too, looking at them both for a moment, and she knew that there was something there.

"Now, Kelda," Brena began, turning to the girl "I couldn't help but notice that you seemed to be a little sad as I was coming up to you both."

"Oh!" Kelda began, looking down to the ground. "It was just that...Bofur had made..."

Kelda tried to explain, but as she talked, she felt ashamed that she had tried to refuse Bofur's gift.

"It's quite alright, miss Kelda" Bofur began kindly, and he turned to Brena. "Madam Brena, I had carved a new wooden horse, and it was for Miss Kelda. But," and Bofur's eyes came back to Kelda, who looked to the ground. "But Miss Kelda would not hear of me giving her another one of my horses. Because she knows how hard I work on each one of them. And she didn't want me to give her another, unless she paid me for it," and he smiled at her sweetly.

Kelda looked up to Bofur as he stopped talking, and his smile was warm to her. She was relieved that he wasn't mad, or disappointed in her, and she smiled meekly back at him.

"Well, Kelda," Brena began, gently. "That is very noble of you, but it is a gift. A gift made just for you."

Kelda looked to Brena and nodded.

"Yes, I know," Kelda affirmed shyly. "And I cannot express how grateful I am for it. But I wish to pay Bofur some money for his hard work, at the very least."

Bofur continued to smile warmly at Kelda, and he wondered if he meant to her what she already meant to him.

Brena nodded thoughtfully.

"Well, then, Kelda," she began smiling. "What if I bought one of Bofur's other horses, and paid him a little extra for his craftsmanship. Would that appease your conscience?"

Kelda looked to Brena for moment with confusion in her face. Where had Brena gotten money? Bron had only given her the right amount for the food and the necklace, what money was she using for this? But the girl saw that look in her old nursemaid's eyes, the look she always gave when she was set on fixing the problem and would not be deterred.

So, Kelda nodded, and smiled to Brena.

"Yes, Brena," she replied quietly. "That would make me feel better."

Brena grinned and turned to Bofur.

"Well then!" she began, pulling out her purse. "Which of these fine horses do you recommend for me, Master Bofur?"

Bofur grinned at the old woman, very grateful that she had made it possible for Kelda to accept his gift to her without guilt.

"Well, Madame Brena," Bofur began happily, setting his box down beside him. "I have this little foal, who would very much like to go home with you and Miss Kelda."

He picked up a small gray foal from his box, presenting it to Brena. He winked at Kelda when he said her name, making Kelda blush once more.

"Oh my! He is precious!" Brena exclaimed happily. "I'll take him! How much do I owe you for the foal?"

"Five silver pieces, Madame," Bofur replied with a nod.

Brena pulled the coins from her purse, and a few extra too.

"And here is for your wonderful craftsmanship, my dear Bofur," Brena said kindly. "Kelda adores the horse you gave her yesterday, and she adores the one you have made her today, as I'm sure you know by her actions."

Bofur accepted the money and put them in his pocket, smiling his gentle and joyful smile.

"Aye, Madame," he replied happily. "That I do."

Kelda had been watching Bofur as he interacted with Brena, and when he took the money, his eyes met hers. She almost looked away, not wanting to seem she was staring, but his gentle eyes locked her in. And that smile of his, that smile made her shy and blissful. Kelda smiled at him in return, a very sweet smile.

Then Bofur took the white horse out again from under his jacket, where he had returned it earlier, and held it out for Kelda. He beamed at her, and Kelda took the horse with the utmost care.

"Miss Kelda. I have never known someone who has adored or respected my work so much," Bofur began, still grinning from ear to ear. "For a craftsman, the greatest joy I can have is for someone to love my work, enjoy it, and give it the utmost praise, as you have. That is why I have carved this stallion just for you. You are the only one who will adore him and cherish him as he should be. He is also my thank you, for enjoying my craftsmanship so deeply."

Bofur's eyes were so bright and joyful in that moment, as he looked at Kelda, holding the horse so close to her chest. Kelda looked to him, and she felt the most wonderful feeling she had ever felt in her heart.

This dwarf had been so kind to her, and they had only known each other for such a short time. Yet she felt as though they were very close already, and she knew in that moment that she wanted to spend every spare minute she had with Bofur. To be his friend for the rest of her days.

Kelda looked to Bofur and beamed, a smile as bright as the sun. So happy was she to hear his words, that she forgot herself for a moment, and wrapped her little arms around his neck.

Brena watched her do this without surprise, for she knew that Kelda cared for this dwarf a great deal, perhaps more that Kelda herself realized just yet. And she smiled to herself, saying nothing, but watching Bofur's reaction.

Bofur felt her arms around his neck, gentle and warm, and he felt his heart leap in his chest. His ears became warm, and he slowly put his arms around her waist very timidly.

"Thank you, Bofur," she whispered sweetly in his ear. "Thank you for this gift, and for being my friend."

Bofur hoped Kelda didn't feel his heart pounding out of his chest, and he chuckled nervously, holding her gently.

"You're very welcome, Lass," he replied, almost in a whisper.

His gentle, deep voice in her ear, and feeling his strong arms around her waist, made Kelda's heart skip a beat.

They stood there like that for a few seconds more, then Kelda started, and pulled away quickly, realizing how informal she was acting.

"Oh! Forgive me!" Kelda said in embarrassment. "I did not mean to..."

Here eyes fell to the ground, and she shook her head.

Bofur had been smiling this whole time, and as she pulled away, it disappeared, and he now looked concerned.

"No no, Lass!" he said, trying to re-assure her. "It's quite alright..no harm done."

Kelda raised her eyes, hearing the kindness in his words. He was smiling again, softly. His eyes were thoughtful and gentle.

Kelda smiled too, forgiving herself of her actions.

"We ought to be going now, Kelda," Brena said quietly, smiling over what had just transpired.

Kelda looked to her nursemaid then and nodded.

"Oh, yes!" she agreed.

Then Kelda looked back to Bofur.

"Good-bye for now, Bofur," she said sweetly. "Will you be here again tomorrow?"

"Ah, no, Lass," Bofur replied kindly, shaking his head. "Tomorrow, and for the next two days, I'll be workin' the mines."

Kelda's face showed a great deal of disappointment, making Bofur speak up quickly.

"But after those three days, I'll be back here at market," he said with a nod. "I work here at market four days, and then at the mines for three."

The girl smiled then, happy to know when she could expect to see the dwarf.

"Oh, I see!" she acknowledged happily. "Well then, I shall see you in a few days?"

"Aye, Lass!" Bofur affirmed emphatically.

"Wonderful!" Brena exclaimed cheerfully.

Then she took Kelda's hand, and they started off, with Kelda waiving at Bofur.

"Good-bye, Bofur! And thank you again for the horses! I will take good care of them, I promise!"

Kelda shouted over her shoulder, beaming at him.

"Aye, Lass! I know you will!" Bofur called out, grinning from ear to ear.

He watched her until she was out of sight with Brena, and then stood there quietly for a moment or two.

He could still feel her arms around his neck, and he never wanted to forget that.


	6. Chapter 6

Brena and Kelda made their way back through the market to the mansion. Kelda was still wondering how Brena had been able to pay for the foal, and she knew she needed to ask before they got home.

"Brena?" she began, as they walked the stone pathway.

"Yes, my darling?" Brena replied.

"How…how did you pay for the foal, and were able to give Bofur extra coin? I know how my brother is; he only gave you enough for the necklace and the food."

Brena chuckled.

"The necklace I chose for you was much less than the amount Bron had allotted me for it. I was able to find a jeweler who had necklaces that were made with less silver, but still looked very lovely. Bron will be none the wiser," and she winked at Kelda.

Kelda smiled happily back at her.

"My goodness, Brena," Kelda giggled. "You're a rather deceitful woman when you wish it."

Brena laughed merrily and kissed Kelda on the cheek.

"I am when I must be. To secure my little Kelda's happiness, I will be as deceitful as necessary," and she smiled lovingly at Kelda, who still held her arm.

Kelda looked to Brena for a second or two with confusion. And Brena could tell that she wasn't quite certain what the nursemaid had meant by that last remark.

"Kelda," Brena began, softly. They were almost home, and Brena wanted to be careful no one heard these last few sentences. "When you wrapped your arms around Bofur and held him, his eyes were as bright as stars. His smile was the biggest and happiest I had seen him smile. Do you know how much you mean to him already, my darling?"

Brena looked thoughtfully into Kelda's eyes, searching them. Kelda dropped her gaze for a moment, and looked to the path in front of her.

"I…I know that he made this stallion just for me, and that he did not sleep until it was done. I had wondered if…perhaps… this stallion was more than a gift of friendship for me…."

Kelda's voice faded away, as if she was in deep thought. Brena nodded thoughtfully, looking down at the path also.

"I do believe it was more than a gift of friendship," the nursemaid stated. "But I am not completely certain, and we will not presume too much yet," Brena advised.

By this time, they were at the mansion's doors. Before they went in, Kelda stopped Brena by squeezing her hand.

"Brena," Kelda began her voice quiet and thoughtful. "I have not been this happy in someone's presence since Father passed. Bofur gives me that joy which I had lost when Father died. He….he makes me feel so wonderful…just from his laughter…and his smile. His eyes are so full of joy and cheeriness, he takes all of my sadness and worry over my future away! "

Then Kelda looked to Brena, with eyes full of uncertainty.

"Could I truly care so deeply for someone this quickly, Brena?" she asked, her voice still quiet.

Brena smiled gently, and she put down her basket of food. She stroked Kelda's face with a motherly gesture.

"My sweet little Kelda," she nearly whispered, as if to only herself. "Love is a very strange thing. It is the most powerful force in this world, and once it has decided your heart's fate, is not deterred. If you are uncertain as to whether you are in love with Bofur, listen to the voice of your heart. Does your heart skip a beat when you see him smile? Does it flutter when you hear his laughter?"

"It…does, Brena," Kelda replied, and her eyes fell to the floor, as she blushed deeply.

Brena smiled brightly.

"Then you have your answer, my darling," she replied softly. "And I will do everything I can to make sure you can pursue these feelings for this goodly dwarf."

Kelda looked up to her nursemaid then, and her eyes were full of adoration.

"Your mother did not want this fate for you," Brena began, her smile fading, and her gaze off into the distance. "Neither would your father have approved of what Bron is doing. I knew them since Bron's birth, and they wanted both of you to marry to someone you loved if it were at all possible. Bron is a different boy now…different from who he once was. So I will treat him differently, and do what I feel your parents would've wanted for you."

And Brena nodded with determination, taking Kelda by the hands and squeezing them in her own.

"Thank you, Brena," Kelda said softly, smiling lovingly.

Brena nodded once again and smiled too.

"Now," the old woman began, picking up her food basket once more. "We must get you ready for Lord Haethorn."

Kelda's smile faded a bit, and she nodded with understanding. They both headed into the mansion then.

Bron heard them come in while he was in his study, and he came into the hall to meet them.

"Ah! My sister!" Bron greeted them with a smile.

It was never a genuine smile, not anymore. But Kelda smiled in return, and hers was as genuine as it could be, for she still loved her brother.

"Hello, my brother," she greeted in return, and they kissed each other on the cheek. "When will Lord Haethorn be arriving for tea?"

"Very soon," Bron replied with a nod. "So run upstairs and change into something presentable!" Bron coaxed cheerfully.

Kelda nodded and continued to smile.

"Of course, brother," she replied kindly.

"Go up, my darling," Brena said softly. "I will be in shortly to help you with your hair."

Kelda nodded to Brena, and proceeded up the stairs. She proceeded to choose out her dress, something red with silver, she thought. The dress needed to match the new necklace, of course. After she had chosen the dress, she laid it across her bed. By that time, Brena had entered her room, and placed the new necklace on the vanity.

"It's very lovely, Brena," Kelda complimented, smiling.

Brena smiled back.

"Thank you, my darling. Now, if only it was Bofur who was seeing you in all of this," she added, under her breath.

But Kelda heard her, and she looked away then. Her eyes became sad, and her smile faded.

"…Yes…" she whispered. "I would like to look beautiful for him."

Brena saw Kelda's dejected countenance, and came over to her.

"Oh, my darling child," Brena whispered lovingly. "We shouldn't be so defeated yet. Let us smile still, and keep our hopes up that things will change for you."

She smiled tenderly at Kelda, and lifted her chin with a warm and withered hand. Kelda's eyes met her nursemaid's, and she saw the encouragement she needed in them to smile.

"Besides, Lord Haethorn is far from a wicked man!" Brena commented. "He has been the kindest to you, has he not? And he is not as proud or pompous as the other suitors who have come for you. At least, this will not be a terrible afternoon."

Kelda nodded and grinned.

"Yes," she replied softly. "Lord Haethorn is a very kind man. He is always smiling when we see him at social gatherings, and he seems very gentle."

Brena nodded with a small smile.

"Good," the old woman said quietly. "Then let's get your hair up and 'presentable' as Bron wants," she chuckled.

Kelda chuckled too, and sat down at the vanity for Brena to start on her hair. As she sat there, with Brena brushing her hair, she tried to think of what she would talk to Lord Haethorn about, what proper things to say, all the things she was taught to say as a lady. But her mind wandered and wouldn't focus on any one thing. All she could think about was…Bofur. The way his arms felt around her waist, timidly holding her. They were warm, strong, and so gentle. She wondered if she could ever be in them again.

Soon, Kelda was ready to see Lord Haethorn. She came downstairs slowly, not wanting to trip on her dress or mess up her beautiful hair.

Lord Haethorn had already arrived. He was in the hall, in front of the large stairway, talking to Bron.

Bron looked up to see his sister coming down the stairs.

"Ah! And here she is!" he exclaimed with his false smile.

Lord Haethorn looked up to see Kelda coming down, and he smiled at her kindly. Lord Haethorn was a slender, handsome man. He was a head taller than Bron, and he carried himself with dignity, but not pride. His hair was jet black, and came to his shoulders. It was straight and smooth, and his beard was trimmed well to form his defined chin. His eyes were the color of the bluest sky, his nose was long, but handsomely arched, and he had dimples when he smiled.

He was certainly the handsomest suitor that had come for Kelda, and Kelda was not displeased to see him. He truly did seem happy to see her. He didn't seem to be looking at her as a piece of property, but as a simple girl in need of a friend.

Kelda's smile to him was genuine and sweet.

"Good afternoon, Lady Kelda," Haethorn greeted her kindly. His smile was gentle and kind to her. "It is wonderful to see you."

"Good afternoon, Lord Haethorn," Kelda replied sweetly, curtsying. "It is wonderful to see you too."

"I'm sorry I haven't been to visit more often," Haethorn began. "I'm afraid that the boring affairs of court have kept me away from those I would rather spend time with," and he nodded to Bron, and then to Kelda.

"Oh, it's quite alright, Odel," Bron replied, calling the lord by his first name. "No need to apologize! You are here now and that is that. Brena, would you escort Lord Haethorn and Kelda to the garden? After all, Lord Haethorn did not come here today to see only me."

Bron chuckled, and Haethorn smiled bigger. Kelda smiled too with a soft chuckle. Brena nodded and curtsied, and gestured to her left.

"This way, my Lord," she said softly.

Lord Haethorn and Kelda followed Brena down the hallway, with Bron watching them go. His smirk was wide and his expression was one of satisfaction.

He was certain that it would not be much longer until he would be free from his debt, and living like a rich nobleman once again.


	7. Chapter 7

Brena lead them out into the small garden attached to their mansion. It was small, but it was very beautiful. There was a stone bench in front of the only tree they had, and the vines had taken it over in a most elegant pattern. There were rose bushes, and many other flowers native to Dale and the surrounding areas. There was a little path that created a circle around the garden, made of large and polished stones. There was a small wooden table, with two chairs in a corner of the garden. The furniture was carved beautifully, and a tan table cloth was draped over the table. A setting for tea was prepared upon it, and it was very inviting.

Haethorn and Kelda made their way to the table, and Haethorn helped Kelda into her chair. When they had both seated, Brena curtsied.

"I shall bring out some lunch shortly," she said kindly.

"Thank you very much, Brena," Lord Haethorn said kindly.

Brena nodded and left them. Kelda noticed how well Haethorn treated Brena; he didn't look at her as a lord does to a servant. He met her eyes with kindness and spoke gently to her. She smiled at this, and began to pour the tea for Haethorn.

"Any sugar, my lord?" Kelda asked sweetly.

"Yes, please," Haethorn replied smiling.

Kelda added the sugar to Haethorn's cup, and gave it to him delicately. She made sure her movements flowed, as she had been taught by Brena. A noblewoman is to be like water, flowing with elegance and rhythm.

Haethorn watched her as she moved, and he admired her grace. They both took sips of their tea quietly, and Kelda waited for Haethorn to speak. She couldn't start a conversation, of course, noblewoman speak when spoken to by a nobleman. Finally, Haethorn did speak.

"It truly is wonderful to see you, Lady Kelda," he began, his smile kind.

Kelda nodded and smiled in return.

"As it is to see you, my Lord," she replied softly.

There was a pause, as each of them sipped their tea again.

"Kelda," Haethorn began, and his smile faded a bit. "I am aware of what your brother is doing."

His expression was of distain, and his eyes were on his tea cup. Kelda looked to him with surprise, though she tried to conceal it.

"Forgive me, my Lord, but I'm not sure what it is you mean," she said quietly, her eyes to her own cup.

Lord Haethorn leaned back in his seat slightly, and he looked up to Kelda then.

"I have been your brother's friend for a few years now, Lady Kelda," he began, his eyes still upon her. "And for some time, I have known that he is not as wealthy as he pretends to be. I was with him at several of those parties, where he gambled a great deal of money away. He always assured me that he had the money to gamble with. But when the men he played against told me that he had not paid them their due after several months, I began to doubt his reassurances. And now, I know that he has been presenting you to suitors for marriage, to save him from bankruptcy."

Lord Haethorn's expression became sad as he looked to Kelda, and he took a sip of his tea slowly, letting his eyes drop to the table. Kelda kept her eyes to her cup for a few moments more, then she looked up to the gentle lord.

"You are correct, my Lord," Kelda replied softly. "My brother does wish me to save us both, by marrying a nobleman who would take care of us. But please, do not be cross with Bron. He has not always been like this…and he is still my brother…and my only family…"

Kelda's voice faded off into the breeze, and she felt her eyes begin to fill with tears. To actually say her brother's plan aloud, to hear it from her own lips, made the pain of the scheme more poignant to her heart. The tears formed, but she couldn't let them fall, it was improper. Suddenly, she felt a gentle and warm finger come to her eye, and catch the tear that was escaping. It was Haethorn's, and when Kelda realized it, she looked to him in surprise.

He wasn't smiling, but his eyes were kind and gentle. He pulled his hand away quickly when he saw the shock in her face.

"Forgive me, my lady," he almost whispered. "I did not intend such informality."

His head was lowered, and he remained with his eyes downcast for a moment. Kelda kept her gaze upon him, but the surprise from her eyes was gone. She now looked upon him with confusion, but also a hint of happiness. Why was this particular nobleman so drastically different than the others of Dale? Why was he so attentive to her, or so kind? She would even go as far to say affectionate. That was what confused her, but what also made her happy, was the fact he was these things. And none of the other men she knew of her station had been this wonderful to her.

Kelda thought to herself then, though it pierced her heart like a dagger, that if she _must_ marry a nobleman, she would wish it to be this man. And as she thought these things, Bofur's face came to her mind's eye. She saw him smile, she heard him laugh, and she felt his arms again. A sharp pain entered her chest in that second, and she grasped her chest suddenly.

Haethorn notice this and he lurched forward in panic.

"Lady Kelda?!" he said in fear. "Are you well?"

Kelda forced the thoughts of Bofur from her mind, and the pain subsided instantly. She must forget her happiness with Bofur for now; she must forget him while she did her duty as a noblewoman.

She looked up to the worried man, and smiled reassuringly.

"Yes, my Lord Haethorn," she replied softly. "I am well. Forgive me, perhaps it is the heat that made me feel faint for a moment. I am fine now."

She took another sip of her tea, and looked down at the table again.

"Thank you for your concern, my lord," she said quietly. "You are very kind."

Haethorn gazed upon Kelda for a few minutes in silence, still uncertain she was alright. But when she did not have another attack for several more minutes, he concluded she was alright.

"I cannot help but be concerned for you, my lady," he began, his gaze falling to the teapot in front of them both. "If I may say, Lady Kelda, you are one of the kindest and loveliest noblewomen in Dale. I should hate to see you fall ill."

He raised his eyes to meet hers then, and she was indeed looking at him. Their eyes locked, and neither stirred for a moment. Kelda smiled at Haethorn gently, and let her gaze fall.

"Thank you, Lord Haethorn," she replied sweetly, with a nod.

Lord Haethorn nodded in return, and he began to smile too.

"I know some of the lords say that you are too plain for them, too shy, and too pale. But I cannot agree with such statements," he began, waving his hand dismissively. "For you are none of those things, Kelda. Your beauty is from your kindness, your gentleness, your lovely smile. All of these attributes you should be prized for," he concluded, and his smile became larger.

Kelda blushed at his flattery, and she knew that he meant it.

"Thank you, my Lord," she replied very quietly, looking up at him only long enough to see him smiling at her, then to drop her eyes again.

"I speak only the truth, my lady," he replied, still smiling.

Brena came then, with some fruit and fresh vegetables. Lord Haethorn thanked Brena, and there was silence for a time again. Both of them didn't look to each other, and Kelda could hear the birds singing along the walls of their garden.

"I am very wealthy, Kelda," Lord Haethorn announced, his eyes rising to her face.

"I have enough money to keep both you and your brother happy. I would even take your servant Brena with us, if you so desired. I know that Bron plans to marry you off to the first rich man in Dale who will have you. And…" he paused a moment, and he shook his head with disdain.

"By the gods…I do NOT wish to see you unhappily wed to someone you do not love. You deserve happiness, Lady Kelda. Of all the women in Dale, you deserve happiness," his eyes were full of pity for the girl, and they were also full of tenderness.

Kelda couldn't raise her eyes to his, not for a few seconds. She knew what was happening here, and the fear of from it gripped her chest, making it hard to breathe for a second. But she couldn't show this terror, she had to conceal it. So, she breathed quietly and shallow, and raised her eyes to meet Haethorn's.

His piercing blue eyes were so gentle now. They were tender, and full of kindness. Kelda thought that perhaps this lord truly meant his words, perhaps he truly cared for her. That made the pain in her heart a little less, though not by much. His eyes were nothing compared to Bofur's…

"Thank you…Lord Haethorn…" she said, nearly whispering. "Thank you for your kind words. I am honored that you think so highly of me."

Kelda smiled at him then, and it was a meek but kind smile. She wished no harm to this man, and she truly did appreciate his desire to make her happy, and not use her as her brother had.

Lord Haethorn smiled in return, his dimples showing a bit.

"I do not wish to rush you into anything, my lady," he said softly. "I wish to spend more time with you before you accept my proposition. Be it weeks, or even months, I will wait."

His voice was soft and noble, and Kelda felt a bit of comfort in the fact that he would not pressure her into this. Could she learn to love this man in time? Or at least, could she care for him enough to leave her desire for Bofur behind, and be content.

"I thank you humbly, Lord Haethorn," Kelda said finally, still smiling at him softly. "I am truly thankful for your proposal; for I have feared that I would be married off to a cruel man. And you most certainly, are not cruel."

Haethorn smiled handsomely then, and he chuckled.

"The best compliment I could ever receive," he replied happily.

Kelda's smile became a bit bigger, trying to appear happier. She didn't want to hurt this man, for he truly was wonderful to her, and he deserved no ill treatment. But her mind kept wandering back to the dwarf she had met the day before, and the one who had touched her heart in a way she had never known before.

"Come," Lord Haethorn said kindly. "We should go back inside and visit with your brother."

Kelda nodded, and pushed Bofur to the back of her mind once more. They rose from the table together, and Haethorn took Kelda's hand to lead her back inside

"We will tell him of my purpose," Haethorn said to her as they walked into the house. "But I will ask him not to rush us, and to be patient."

Kelda nodded to Haethorn and smiled sweetly.

"Thank you again, my Lord," she said softly.

He smiled at her.

"Would you be comfortable with calling me, Odel?" he asked gently. "I should like that very much."

Kelda nodded again, her smile became a bit bigger.

"Yes, Odel," she replied gently. "Of course."

Haethorn smiled brightly, and they made their way into the study to visit with Bron.


	8. Chapter 8

After Kelda and Brena had left, Bofur had spent the rest of the afternoon selling his toys and playing his flute. He would often play for coin, if he felt more like playing than selling his wares. This particular afternoon, he had felt very musical. Near the end of market day, he pulled out his small wooden flute, and began to play a cheerful little tune. He made it up as he went, which is something Bofur often did. He knew a few medleys that were old songs of Erebor, but he also enjoyed to create songs and medleys.

His tune was cheery, and it gave the people around him a smile. He would play a few notes on his flute, and then he began to sing a little ditty that came to him just then.

_If I had money enough to spend, _

_And leisure time to sit awhile. _

_There is a fair maid in this town that surely has me heart beguiled. _

_Her rosy cheeks and ruby lips, her eyes of sapphire blue._

_She has my heart enthralled. So gently rise, and softly call.  
Goodnight and joy be to you all!_

_If I had the jewels of Erebor_

_And leisure time to sit awhile._

_There is sweet maid in this town that surely has me heart beguiled._

_Her laughter is the fairest tune; she smiles as brightly as the sun._

_So gently rise, and softly call._

_Goodnight and joy be to you all!_

He continued to play the medley, and many people put coin in Bofur's wooden crate as he played. The children danced around him giddily. They always loved it when Bofur played his flute, because he always welcomed them to dance to it. Bofur laughed and played for some time, until the market closed for the day. Then he bid the children goodbye, and packed up his wares.

Bofur made his way happily back to Erebor as the sun was setting over the Misty Mountains. He came home to the smell of fresh rabbit stew cooking over the fire, and Bombur was preparing some of the vegetables to go into the stew.

"Good evening, Bofur!" Bombur greeted his brother with a huge grin.

"Good evening, Bombur!" Bofur replied with a cheeky smile.

He noticed how expectant Bombur looked for Bofur to mention Kelda, so, as he always did, he teased his brother. Bofur walked on in to his room, whistling the tune he had created that day. He put away his box and gathered the coins into his coin purse. He acted as if nothing eventful happened that day, and to his delight, he heard Bombur huff in frustration.

"Well?!" Bombur finally blurted out, coming in to Bofur's room.

Bofur lit his pipe slowly, and looked up to Bombur with a clueless expression.

"Well what, brother?" he asked innocently.

Bombur rolled his eyes and sighed in aggravation.

"Did you see Kelda?!" he asked impatiently.

Bofur pretended to have no idea what Bombur was talking about for a moment more, just for the fun of it. Then he blinked and acted as if something like a revelation came to him.

"Oh!" he exclaimed. "Aye! I did see Kelda today!" he nodded with a huge grin.

Then Bofur was silent, just looking at Bombur with a blank expression.

"A-and?" Bombur coaxed again.

"And…what?" Bofur replied, feigning cluelessness.

Bombur rolled his eyes once more and huffed angrily.

"Did you give her the horse you made her? Did she like the toy?! Did she give you a kiss as a thank you?! For goodness sake, Bofur, what happened?!" Bombur asked eagerly, nearly yelling.

Bofur threw up his hands in front of himself in defense.

"Alright! Alright Bombur!" he laughed playfully. "Aye, I gave her the horse, and aye, she loved it."

Bofur grinned proudly, even puffing up his chest a bit.

"But…" Bombur began, a little hesitant. "Did she thank you with a kiss?" he asked quietly.

Bofur deflated, and sighed sadly.

"No, Bombur," he replied in discouragement. "She did not."

Bombur's expression turned to disappointment too, and he sighed.

"But," Bofur began again, a twinkle in his eye. "She did wrap her sweet little arms around me neck for a moment or two."

And Bombur had not seen his brother smile so brightly in a long time.

Bombur grinned from ear to ear.

"Did she now?" he said excitedly.

"Aye, and she whispered a thank you to me as she held me," Bofur said with a nod.

"Oh?" Bombur inquired. "How did she whisper it?"

Bofur looked at Bombur with genuine confusion.

"What do mean, Bombur?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Bombur shook his head with a sigh.

"How did she say 'Thank you.' Did she just whisper it quickly? Was it slowly, and very soft?" Bombur elaborated.

Bofur chuckled.

"Bombur I don't remember how she said it," he said dismissively. "Twas simply a whisper."

Bombur put his hands on his hips and looked to Bofur crossly.

"Bofur!" he began in frustrated. "If you don't recall how she said it, then you don't deserve her at' all!" he stated.

Bofur looked to Bombur with a startled look then, his smile gone. Bombur wasn't going to let up on this discussion. Bombur was obviously set upon making sure Bofur kept the interests of this girl, to his Bofur's delight. Bofur smiled again then, realizing how much his younger brother wanted him to be happy with someone.

"Alright," he replied softly chuckling. "It was a soft whisper, as if she did not intend for anyone else in the whole of Middle-Earth to hear it. I could hear the smile on her lips too, that smile that makes me heart flutter..."

Bofur's gaze went past Bombur for a time, and Bombur knew he was thinking of Kelda, such a love-sick look on his brother's face.

Then Bombur nodded with accomplishment.

"Good!" he stated happily. "I'm pleased to hear it!"

Bofur blinked, awoken by Bombur's voice. He looked to his brother, and grinned happily too.

"Aye," he replied quietly. "Tis unfortunate I have to work the mines for the next few days," he remarked, a touch of disappointment in his tone. He took a long draw from his pipe.

Bombur nodded in understanding.

"I know, brother," he said sympathetically. "But, that should give you time to think of new horses to make her, eh?" he added, with a smirk.

Bofur laughed, the smoke leaving his mouth abruptly.

"Aye, Bombur!" he nodded. "That's true enough!"

Bombur laughed too.

"Well," the younger dwarf began. "I better get supper fixed so you can get to bed soon."

Bofur nodded to Bombur, and Bombur left for the kitchen. Bofur remained standing in his room, for a moment or two. He took long draws from his pipe, letting the smoke seep through his lips and nose. He stared at the ground for a time, as if in deep, deep thought.

He was thinking of Kelda, replaying the events of the day in his head. He thought again of the way she said 'thank you', he also thought of how she had smiled to him that day, and how bright her eyes had been when she looked to him.

Bofur wondered if Kelda…

He was afraid to think it just then, it didn't seem possible that she should so soon. But the words came to his mind all at once, before he could stop the thought.

Did this sweet girl love him?

The young dwarf shook his head dismissively, and exhaled his smoke quickly.

"Not yet..." Bofur whispered to himself thoughtfully.

There wasn't sense in thinking about that right now. They had just met, and Bofur was no handsome nobleman. He knew he wasn't the sort that Kelda was used to courting her, though he wished with all of his heart that he was. And even among the dwarves of Erebor, Bofur was not considered a very attractive dwarf.

But Bofur put all of these thoughts and ponderings out of his mind for the evening, and joined his brother in the kitchen to help with supper.


	9. Chapter 9

That evening Kelda spent with Lord Haethorn, following the afternoon tea. Bron and Haethorn visited for a time in Bron's study, until supper was ready. Kelda had helped Brena with the dinner, and Bron had allowed it. Every now and again, he would let her cook, despite the fact it was not what a noblewoman should be doing. But perhaps it would earn her credit with Haethorn if she did know how to cook for herself, adding to her talents.

Dinner was served at 6 sharp, as it has always been when Kelda's parents were alive. Brena had seen to it that they kept this tradition, and Kelda was thankful they had. Dinner was relaxing for everyone. Kelda listened to Haethorn and Bron talk about several trades that had recently been established with the elves of Mirkwood, and also more about Haethorn's stock and trade. Haethorn's family were horse and livestock traders. They sold and traded the cows for Dale's butcher's, they provided the horses for times of war. They provided the dwarves with ponies when needed, and the elves with horses for traveling. Lord Haethorn's father had been in this business for decades, and now that his father was very old, the young man was taking care of his father's business.

Kelda listened to Lord Haethorn speak of his family's business, and she admired him for his knowledge and understanding of it all. He knew what his father wanted from his trade and did it willingly and happily to please his father. Kelda wished that Bron had been this way, and she thought of how grieved her father would be to see what had become of his beloved son.

After dinner, Bron suggested that Haethorn take Kelda into the garden for a stroll.

"The moon is rather gorgeous tonight," Bron commented, gesturing to the dining room window.

Haethorn nodded in agreement, and he smiled kindly to Kelda.

"Would a walk please you, Lady Kelda?" he asked gently.

Kelda smiled a small smile in return, and nodded.

"Yes, my lord," she replied. She didn't wish to spend any more time than she had to with Haethorn. Thoughts of Bofur still entered her mind since that afternoon, and she struggled to keep them away. She felt pangs of guilt to be entertaining a man who cared for her so greatly, and she did not return the affection.

Haethorn rose from the table then, and escorted Kelda to the garden. Brena watched them both, and could see the discomfort in Kelda's eyes. The old nursemaid shot a disappointed glance at Bron, who was smiling to himself in accomplishment, watching the couple leave.

Her brother was right, Kelda noticed that the moon truly was radiant tonight. It lit the garden with a pale and gentle glow, and it gave a calming feeling to Kelda for a time. Kelda had her arm tucked under Lord Haethorn's forearm, and they walked along the stone path casually.

"I hope that dinner was enjoyable for you," Lord Haethorn began, still smiling at Kelda.

Kelda kept her smile soft and slightly bigger than before. She nodded and looked up to him.

"Yes, Odel," she replied sweetly. "It was. Did you enjoy the chicken?"

"Yes I did," Haethorn replied. "It was delicious. And you helped Brena make it? You have quite a talent for cooking," he chuckled.

Kelda chuckled in reply.

"Thank you," she said. "I do enjoy it very much."

There was a silence for a time, and they walked at a slow pace about the garden.

"I should like to spend more time with you tomorrow," Haethorn said softly, breaking the silence. "If that would please you, perhaps there is an activity you would enjoy doing with me?" he asked kindly, his gaze to the cobble stone before him.

Kelda glanced up to Haethorn, her smile leaving her face for a second. It wasn't because she was sad to spend time with him, it was because she remembered that Bofur would not be at the market tomorrow, or for the next few days. And that thought made her heart ache.

But she erased that thought from her mind, and brought her smile back to mask her sadness.

"Well," Kelda began softly. "Most of my activities of late have been to improve my knowledge of the world, or just things that I would do by myself. But I have missed riding horses, dearly. Do you enjoy horses, Odel?" she asked sweetly looking up to him.

Haethorn smiled at her with delight.

"Yes I do! I am a horse trader after all!" he laughed softly.

Kelda blushes a bit, realizing how foolish she had sounded in forgetting his professional trade.

"Oh yes," she began quietly. "How silly of me."

Haethorn patted her hand with his free one kindly.

"No, no, Kelda," he began with a charming grin. "It's perfectly alright. I would love to take you riding. So, it is settled then! Tomorrow afternoon, I shall take you riding, and we shall enjoy a picnic in my garden. Does that sound enjoyable to you?" he asked, his eyes bright with delight.

Kelda felt another surge of guilt at his obvious delight at spending more time with her, but she smiled brightly all the same and nodded.

"Yes, Odel," she replied happily. "It does."

"Wonderful!" Haethorn said enthusiastically.

By this time, they had made their way around the small garden a few times, and they were at the entrance to the house once again. Lord Haethorn gestured that they reenter the home, and he would take his leave for the night.

"Good night, Bron," Haethorn said kindly, as he headed for the door. "Thank you for a wonderful evening."

"Our pleasure, Odel," Bron replied with a charming smile. "Always happy to see you."

Haethorn turned to Brena and Kelda, who were standing side by side.

"Good night, Brena," Lord Haethorn nodded with a smile. "Thank you for the dinner, it was exquisite."

Brena smiled happily and curtsied.

"You're most welcome, my Lord," she replied.

Then Lord Haethorn's eyes met Kelda's, and he smiled bigger.

"Good night, Lady Kelda," he said softly, adoration lacing his voice.

Kelda smiled softly at him, and she curtsied.

"Good night, Lord Haethorn," she replied sweetly.

And with that, the nobleman left.

Bron shut the large door behind him, and turned to Kelda and Brena. He was grinning from ear to ear, but it was a smile that made Kelda cringe. It wasn't her brother's smile, it was the smile of a man who schemed, and his plan was working.

"It appears you have pleased him, my sister," Bron began, walking towards Kelda.

Kelda's gaze dropped to the floor, and her smile disappeared.

"Yes, my brother," she replied quietly.

"And you see him tomorrow afternoon?" he asked, confirming what Haethorn had told him before leaving.

Kelda nodded, trying to smile, her eyes still on the floor.

"Splendid!" Bron exclaimed in delight.

As Bron made his way to the stairs, he turned to Brena and Kelda.

"Make sure she looks stunning tomorrow, Brena!" he said grinning.

Brena nodded to him, her smile as fake as his.

"Of course, my Lord," she replied.

Bron went upstairs to his chambers, and Kelda and Brena went to Kelda's.

As Brena closed Kelda's door behind them, Kelda made her way to her vanity for Brena to prepare her for bed. Brena began to take Kelda's hair down, and brush it, slowly and tenderly. She did so in silence, knowing that if there was to be anything said between them, it needed to be Kelda who spoke first. Brena could see the girl's heart was heavy, but she would not press the child.

Brena was almost done brushing Kelda's hair, when she saw Kelda's face in the mirror. The girl's lower lip was trembling, and her eyes were closed tightly. She was silently crying.

"Oh, my darling," Brena whispered tenderly. "No, no."

The caring old woman put the hairbrush down on the vanity, and wrapped her warm arms around Kelda. The girl tucked her head under Brena's chin, as she had done in childhood. Brena rocked her gently from side to side, and smoothed her hair.

"No, my darling," she cooed. "No tears, no despair. This is not over."

"But I am a noblewoman, Brena," Kelda said, her voice desperate and trembling. "I have a duty to my brother and to my house! Lord Haethorn…would make a good husband for me. He is a kind and good man."

"But Bofur is too," Brena replied, smiling lovingly to Kelda through the mirror.

Kelda looked up to Brena then, he eyes still moist with tears.

"Kelda," Brena began, brushing Kelda's bangs from her face. "Bofur makes you smile, and your eyes brighten. I have not seen that smile of pure happiness and joy since your father passed. That is the smile you gave your papa, and it is the smile I see you give Bofur now. If Bofur had never made you smile like this, then I would say that you should marry the kind lord. But he did, and I cannot dismiss this fact, and I will not let you dismiss it either."

Brena smiled tenderly to Kelda, and her eyes were soft and comforting. The girl knew that Brena was right. Despite all of the obstacles of her station, Bofur was someone uniquely wonderful, and someone she could not just forget or ignore her feelings toward him.

"Brena..." Kelda began, tears still falling. "I just do not want to hurt anyone. I love Bron…even after all that he has done. He is my brother. And Odel...Odel is so very kind to me, and I fear that he is in love with me...I could not break such a noble heart..."

The girl began to cry again, and Brena hushed her softly.

"My darling girl," Brena whispered. "Such a gentle and caring heart, burdened with so much."

She fell silent for a time, and simply held Kelda. After w hile, Brena released her, and lifted her head gently with a warm hand.

"My Kelda," she began softly. "You are not to blame to hold the hearts of two men. For you can only give your own to one. All that I ask is that you do not see this with only your head, full of your duties and station. See it also with your heart, the heart that must decide to whom it will belong to. Spend time with the Lord Haethorn tomorrow, and the next day if he asks it of you. But return to the market when Bofur said he would be there, and spend time with him also. I will see to it that you have a way to spend time with Bofur. Will you do this, for the sake of an old woman who wishes to see you forever happy?"

And Brena smiled at Kelda warmly then. Kelda smiled in return, and her tears ceased.

"Yes, Brena," she replied softly. "Of course."

"Thank you, my darling," Brena beamed.

They embraced tightly, then released each other.

"Let's finish getting you ready for bed," Brena said, going to fetch Kelda's night gown.

Kelda nodded and got undressed for her night gown. Soon, she was in bed, and Brena was kissing her good night. For a time, Kelda laid in bed, staring out of her window, in silence and in thought.

She felt so strongly for Bofur already, her heart quickened it's pace when she thought of his smile, and remembered his voice. But what could she do now? How could she be happy, when Lord Haethorn's heart would be harmed in the process? These and other thoughts ran through her head, until sleep took her.


	10. Chapter 10

Bofur awoke that morning to the sound of the work bells. The bells would sound every morning for the minors to start their shifts, or for the dwarves who needed to sell their wares to leave for the market. Bofur stretched and got dressed, taking breakfast with Bombur, which was always delicious. Bofur hardly ever cooked a meal, because Bombur enjoyed it so much. And that didn't bother the older brother a bit to not cook! He and Bombur made their way to the mines after breakfast.

Today, both Bombur and Bofur were assigned to the sorting area. Bofur took his seat next to Bombur, and took off his hat and placed it beside him..

Bofur sorted and examined each stone under the giant magnifying glass, and whistled to himself cheerfully. The dwarves around him were used to this, for Bofur was always whistling and humming merrily when he worked in the mines. But this whistling was especially loud, and especially merry.

Gloin, the head Treasurer to the King, was walking behind each of the sorters and inspectors. He often would come down and observe the workers, just to make sure everything was running smoothly and organized.

He could hear Bofur's whistling from a distance, and he approached Bofur with a smile.

"Master Bofur, my lad!" Gloin greeted him heartily.

Bofur turned around to face Gloin, and he smiled brightly at the older dwarf. Gloin was a red-headed dwarf, with a thick and course beard. His hair was like a lion's mane, and his beard was braided in several areas, with silver beads placed at the end of each braid. His eyes were dark and wise, and his nose was stubby, but his bearing was noble and proud.

"Master Gloin!" Bofur greeted in reply, nodding in respect. "Forgive me if my whistling was too loud!" he apologized.

"Not at'all, lad!" Gloin replied, shaking his head. "But you seem to be in a most merry mood today! More than usual! What has you in such good spirits?"

Bofur's smile grew and he shook his head.

"Not 'what', me lord," he began cheerfully. "It's more of a 'who'."

Gloin raised and eye brow, and a curious look was in his eye.

"Oh?" he asked with intrigue. "A 'who' you say? Ah, then I know that smile and that twinkle in yur eye! It was the same twinkle I had when I met my wife!" Gloin chuckled, winking at Bofur.

"Well then, who's the lucky dwarven girl?" Gloin asked grinning.

Bombur, over hearing all of this, smiled to himself, but kept to his work. Bofur chuckled too, and looked a little sheepish.

"Well, she's not a dwarven girl," Bofur began. "She's a human girl, but she's a special human lass for certain," Bofur nodded, still grinning from ear to ear.

"She must be a very special human indeed to make you so merry, Master Dwarf!" Gloin chuckled.

Bofur laughed happily.

"Aye, me lord!" he replied. "That she is."

Gloin patted Bofur on the shoulder.

"I wish you luck, lad. May she be the mate you've been searching for," the old dwarf said kindly.

Bofur nodded in gratitude for Gloin's well wishes.

"Thank you, Master Gloin," he replied happily.

And with that, Gloin left Bofur to work. Bofur continued to whistle and smile, and Bombur enjoyed listening to his brother's merry tune. Time past, then Bombur spoke.

"I think she is," Bombur said quietly, still looking at a gem he was inspecting.

Bofur looked up from his own work and to his brother.

"Is what, Bombur?" he asked curiously.

Bombur looked to Bofur, with a smile in his eyes.

"The mate you've been searching for," he said softly.

Bofur looked at his brother for a moment, and then smiled happily to him.

" I don't know that just yet, Bombur," he said softly. "But I'm hopin' you're right. I surely am."

Bombur nodded and beamed at his brother, and they both resumed their work.

The day continued as thus, and Bofur wondered what Kelda was doing that day, and if she had thought of him as much as he was thinking of her now.

Kelda awoke that morning with mixed emotions. She was very excited to see Odel's horses, for she missed her own dearly. But she also was sad that she couldn't see Bofur for a few days. So, she didn't smile very brightly when Brena came in to dress her.

"I know, my darling," Brena said, as she went over to the closet to pick out a dress.

"I'm sorry, Brena," Kelda apologized, sighing heavily. "I don't mean to be so discontented. I will be better collected as the day goes on."

Brena smiled a sympathetic smile.

"It's alright, my darling," the nursemaid replied kindly. "I understand."

Kelda dressed herself, Brena did her hair up in a braided bun, to keep it out of her face while riding. Her dress was the color of pink rose petals, soft and delicate. Brena brought Kelda her riding boots, and Kelda paused a moment, before putting them on.

"I haven't worn these in…years..." she said quietly, practically to herself.

Brena nodded, her eyes full of sorrow and memory.

"Yes," the old woman remarked in a whisper. "But your father would've liked you to never stop wearing them."

Kelda smiled a sad smile to Brena, as she laced the boots.

"I know," she replied softly.

Kelda rose to her feet then, and both made their way downstairs. Bron was in the hall, ready to inspect Kelda to make sure she looked suitable for Lord Haethorn.

"Ah!" he greeted Kelda and Brena, walking up to them. "You look lovely, my dear sister!"

He took her hands into his, and kissed her cheek affectionately. Kelda gave him a small smile.

"Thank you, my brother," she replied.

Within a few moments, Lord Haethorn's carriage arrived to take Kelda to his estate. Haethorn was not in it, which wasn't a surprise to Kelda. She suspected he was getting the horses ready for their ride, or perhaps he was finishing up some business before her arrival. She waved goodbye to Brena and Bron, and soon she was off.

Lord Haethorn's estate was beautiful and large. His mansion was on a large piece of land, on the west side of Dale. He wasn't as close to the mountains as the other estates, for he needed a large plot of land for the livestock. Erebor was still seen from his home, but it was as close as it was from Kelda's bedroom window.

Kelda stepped out of the carriage with assistance from a servant, and Lord Haethorn was waiting for her in front of the house.

"Hello, Lady Kelda!" Haethorn greeted her, his smile bright and happy.

Kelda couldn't help but smile brightly in return, Haethorn looked so happy to see her, how could she be distant to him?

"Hello, Odel!" she replied, smiling as happily as she could muster.

He met her half way from the carriage, and took her hands into his. He gently kissed them, and Kelda curtsied.

"You look very beautiful today, Kelda," Haethorn complimented. "You are wearing your riding boots, I trust?"

"Thank you, Odel," the girl replied sweetly. "And yes, I am. I am very excited to meet all of your horses."

This was very true. Kelda had not been around horses for a few years now, and she missed it so much. She immediately thought of her two beloved stallions, Daran and Turion, and she wished more than anything she could see them right then.

"I am delighted to introduce you to them all," Haethorn chuckled. "But first, might I show you around my home? If we are to share it someday, I should like you to be familiar with it before hand."

As he said this, Kelda could see tenderness come into his eyes, and she knew that he earnestly wanted her to be his wife. Kelda continued to smile up to him, but her heart felt a tug of pain and guilt in that moment. But it left quickly, as Kelda was distracted by the beauty of Odel's mansion.

They walked side by side, Kelda's arm locked into Haethorn's arm, just as the night before. Kelda was shown every room of interest, and there were many spare rooms they didn't even go into. Kelda found herself imagining what it would be like to live there. Without even realizing it, for a few minutes, Kelda entertained the thought of being Lord Haethorn's wife. She imagined her reading in the huge library he possessed, and she saw herself riding horses day in and day out.

Horses…

Then Bofur's face came to her mind's eye abruptly, but not harshly. His soft smile, his warm and gentle eyes, and the image of him holding out a toy horse to her. It all rushed to her, and her smile vanished, and a sudden shame filled her eyes.

Haethorn noticed this, and he stopped abruptly.

"Kelda?" he asked worriedly. "Are you unwell?"

Kelda looked up to the kind man quickly, and she blinked, as if to hide the guilt in her eyes. Then she chuckled, and nodded.

"Oh, yes, Odel," she replied sweetly. "I'm so sorry, I was just…thinking about my…the horses I used to have. Bron…Bron had to sell them to pay some of the debt."

Haethorn looked down to Kelda, and his eyes filled with sadness.

"I am so sorry, Kelda," he said softly.

Kelda shook her head, and smiled sadly.

"Forgive me, my lord," the girl replied quietly. "I should not have brought it up."

Haethorn placed his free hand onto Kelda's, and squeezed it gently.

"It's quite alright," he said kindly. "While I cannot return the horses you have lost to you, I can introduce you to those I do have. And they would love to meet such a wonderful girl like you."

And Haethorn's eyes were happy again as he grinned at Kelda . Kelda's sweet smile returned to her face, and her eyes lit up with excitement.

"Oh yes!" she said excitedly. "I would be honored to meet your horses, Odel!"

Haethorn chuckled, and gestured for them to head towards the stables.


	11. Chapter 11

As Haethorn and Kelda approached the building, two stable boys opened the doors for them. When the couple entered, Kelda gasped in delight. There were at least twenty horses in that stable, and each of them were beautiful. The girl let go of Haethorn's arm, and quickly entered the stable. Haethorn didn't mind her abrupt abandonment of him, for he had guessed that horses were something Kelda treasured. He simply watched her with an amused smile, as she twirled about to peek into each horses' pin. Some were solid black, others were multiple shades of brown, some cream-colored, a few white and then others grey. Each was so calm and appeared very happy, Kelda was filled with delight at the site of these creatures, for horses were her favorite animal.

"Oh my goodness!" she gasped excitedly. "Odel, they are all so beautiful!" she clasped her hands and beamed at the horses.

Haethorn chuckled happily, and he came up to Kelda.

"I am most pleased that you love them," he said softly. "It gladdens my heart to see you smile so brightly, Kelda."

Kelda looked up to Haethorn then, and she saw that tenderness she had seen before in his pale blue eyes. She dropped her eyes to the ground, unable to accept his affectionate gaze for long, but she continued to smile.

"Yes," she replied softly. "I love them all."

The kind lord noticed that Kelda did not hold his gaze just then, and he thought that perhaps he was showing his affection too quickly.

"Then shall we choose one for you to ride today?" Haethorn asked, hoping to make the girl comfortable again.

Kelda nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh yes, please!" she replied happily.

Haethorn nodded with a chuckle, and began to show her each horse and tell her their name.

"These are my mares here," Haethorn said, showing Kelda two horses that were stabled together.

"This is Griselda, and Disjah," he announced, as he petted Griselda.

Griselda was a dark brown, with a black main, streaked with grey. Her eyes were gentle and she seemed very wise. Disjah was a cream color, with a white main, and a white mark on her forehead. Her eyes were gentle too, but more youthful.

"Hello there," Kelda greeted softly, raising her hand slowly to Disjah.

Disjah accepted Kelda's touch, and let the girl rub her forehead.

"I think Disjah likes you," Haethorn smiled, watching Kelda pet the mare.

Kelda smiled more brightly.

"I am so glad she does," Kelda replied. "Could I ride her today?"

Haethorn nodded and smiled.

"Of course you can," he replied happily. "I shall ride my stallion, Ryce, today."

Haethorn made his way over to where Ryce was stabled, and one of the stable boys was already getting a bit and saddle ready. Another boy began to open the door for Disjah, and Kelda stepped away and waited patiently for the mare to be prepared for riding.

In no time at all, Kelda was atop Disjah, and she had forgotten how wonderful it felt to ride. They started with a slow stride, then after a time, they came into a trot, then a run. Kelda was in bliss, this was what she loved to do. She loved to ride, she loved the freedom it gave her. She adored the feeling of the wind push against her face, she loved leaning forward until Disjah's mane licked her cheeks, and she relished the sound of thundering hooves. Haethorn heard her laughing happily, and he laughed in turn to see her so blissful. Kelda thought of her father, and remembered her rides with him. And though it was sorrowful to remember that he was gone, it was also a joy to recall how much he loved riding with her, and the time they had shared. After the run, they headed back to the stables. Haethorn had some of his servants meet them outside the stables with a picnic, and Kelda hadn't realized how hungry she was until she dismounted, the adrenaline still pumping through her.

They seated themselves on a blanket, and Haethorn began to serve her some tea.

"I'm very pleased you enjoyed the ride, Kelda," Haethorn began, smiling at her.

Kelda smiled in return, as she took the cup of tea he offered her.

"Yes, Odel," she replied sweetly. "I enjoyed it very much. I had forgotten how wonderful it feels to ride."

Haethorn nodded as he poured himself a cup.

"Yes," he agreed. "It is invigorating."

They talked for a time about horses in general, and Kelda reminisced about her childhood with her horses. Kelda enjoyed Lord Haethorn's company more and more as the day progressed. She began to feel comfortable with him, for he did not pressure her to sit close to him, or to hold his hand. He truly was a gentleman to her, and he had kept to his word that he would not rush their courtship. Kelda knew she had found a friend in this man, and that made her very happy.

After they had finished their meal, Kelda asked if they could ride a bit longer, and Haethorn happily acquiesced to her request. They rode until the sun was low in the sky, and Haethorn knew it was time Kelda should leave for the day.

"I shouldn't keep you here any longer," Haethorn commented, as they looked at the sunset together. "Let us head back, stable the horses, and get you home to your brother."

Kelda nodded in agreement, though she was not in any way eager to see her brother. He would surely ask her to 'report' her day to him.

They made their way back to the mansion, and Kelda entered the carriage that would take her home. But before the carriage pulled out, she said her goodbye to Lord Haethorn.

"Thank you for today, Odel," Kelda said with gratitude.

She smiled happily at him, peering out of the carriage window. Odel gestured for her hand, and she gave it to him. He kissed it and smiled at her kindly.

"It was my pleasure, Kelda," he said softly. "I'm so happy you enjoyed yourself."

Kelda nodded enthusiastically, and Odel released her hand.

"I would ask that I could see you again tomorrow, but I have some rather boring business I must see to," he sighed.

Kelda giggled at his depressed expression over 'boring' business, and Haethorn chuckled too.

"Perhaps in a few days I can call for you?" the kind nobleman asked, gently smiling.

Kelda smiled and nodded.

"Yes, of course, Odel," she replied, and she meant it.

Haethorn smiled brightly, then waved to the driver to start up the carriage, and Kelda waved good bye until she was well down the road.

When Kelda arrived back at home, Brena and Bron were both there to greet her.

"Ah! Here you are!" Bron greeted her, helping her out of the carriage. "Did you enjoy yourself?" he asked with his smile.

Kelda nodded and smiled back at him, feigning happiness to see him.

"I did, my brother," Kelda replied.

Brena was there to take her hand after Bron led her out of the carriage, and she was smiling. But the old woman's eyes were filled with concern. She wondered if Kelda was lying to Bron.

"Wonderful!" Bron exclaimed happily. "Then we shall hope for him to call for you again very soon!"

Kelda nodded to her brother, still smiling.

"Yes , brother," she replied. "He told me he was too busy tomorrow, but that he would call for me again within the next few days," she told them both, as they walked into the house.

"Good!" Bron replied, still grinning. "Then tomorrow, you should spend time on your studies! Brush up on your Elvish and such!"

Kelda agreed and said goodnight to her brother, saying she was very worn out from riding all day. Brena took Kelda up to her room, and then she shut the door behind them both.

"Did you truly have a good time, my darling?" Brena asked Kelda, turning to the girl.

Kelda sat down on her bed, and began to take her riding boots off.

"Yes, Brena," Kelda replied, a real smile on her face. "I truly did."

Brena smiled then, happy to hear that Kelda hadn't been miserable all day.

"I am very relieved to hear that," Brena said, coming over to Kelda.

She sat down next to Kelda, and saw that the girl's smile fade as she put her boots on the floor.

"He was wonderful to me, Brena," she whispered, her eyes to the floor. "I didn't realize how much I have missed riding…until today. All of his horses were beautiful, and he truly loved them all. He took me on a picnic, and we spoke about horses and other simple things. I enjoyed my time with him, Brena…I feel ashamed to say so…"

Kelda trailed off, still staring at the ground, her eyes beginning to fill with tears.

Brena shook her head and shushed the girl softly.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of, my darling," she replied gently. "Lord Haethorn is a good, good man, and it gladdens my heart to hear that he treated you with such care. There is no shame in enjoying a good person's company. Bofur would not be angry."

Kelda looked to Brena quickly, and with slight alarm. Brena knew that Kelda's feeling of shame stemmed from her feeling that she was betraying Bofur somehow. Though Kelda herself could not explain why she felt she was doing so.

Brena stroked the girl's hair and smiled warmly.

"Go to the gardens tomorrow," Brena began warmly. "Read your Elven books and calm yourself. Do not let your mind or heart be troubled, my sweet girl. Bofur will be back at market the day after tomorrow, will he not?"

Kelda nodded, a smile forming on her lips. The thought of seeing Bofur again, to see him smiling at her as he had, made her heart skip a beat.

"Then we will go see him," Brena beamed. " I shall think of something to tell Bron," and she winked.

Kelda smiled more brightly, and nodded.

"Now, let me get you ready for bed," Brena began, getting up from the bed.

Kelda nodded, and went over to her vanity and sat down. As Brena brushed out her hair, Kelda's mind wandered through her day with Haethorn. She had indeed loved the time she had spent with the horses, and with the kind lord. And though her heart felt great happiness to think of those things, it soared when she thought of seeing the joyful toy maker again.


	12. Chapter 12

Kelda awoke to the sound of birds chirping, and the rays of the sun peaking into her bedroom. She had slept rather well, better than she expected. She had thought her worries and thoughts would keep her up all night, but they hadn't. She rose from her bed groggily and walked to her vanity to sit, and then Brena knocked on the door.

"Kelda? My darling? Are you awake?" Brena's voice came through the door gently.

"Yes, Brena!" Kelda replied. "Please come in."

Brena came in with a smile, and she made her way to Kelda's closet.

"How did you sleep, my darling?" Brena asked, as she placed a dress onto the bed.

Kelda smiled to her as the nursemaid came over to the vanity.

"Yes, Brena," she said softly. "Better than I expected, actually."

"Good!" Brena replied, smiling brightly. "Do you know which book you would like to bring to the garden today?" Brena asked, brushing Kelda's hair out.

Kelda smiled.

"Yes," she replied. "The story of Luthien Tinuviel and Beren."

Brena chuckled softly.

"That's your favorite, isn't it?" Brena asked the girl.

Kelda laughed.

"Yes, it is," she replied smiling into the mirror at Brena. "It's the most beautiful love story I have ever heard, Brena. I never tire of it."

Brena beamed into the mirror at Kelda.

"True, it is a most enchanting romance. A testament to true love as ever I've known. Would you also like the stories of the Valar, Varda?" Brena asked finishing the single braid she had done Kelda's hair in.

"Yes, please," Kelda replied happily. "The elves call her Elbereth Gilthoniel. She is my favorite of the Valar, and I find great comfort in the tales of her blessing and aid."

"I have always loved her too," the old woman nodded, as she headed to Kelda's book shelf. "I have prayed to her a few times during your childhood, for your health and safety," she finished, packing up the books.

"I prayed to her for Father," Kelda said softly, as she tied the strings of her dress. "It comforted me to believe someone heard my sorrow, even if there was no answer."

Brena looked to the girl for a moment, and a rush of sadness came over her. Her smile faded a bit, and the old nursemaid came to Kelda to help her finish the strings.

"I prayed to her too, my darling," Brena whispered.

Kelda looked to Brena, and they both smiled sadly at each other for a moment. Then Brena embraced the girl, whom she saw as her own daughter.

"Breakfast is ready down stairs," Brena said quietly, releasing her. "Have some, and then we will go to the gardens. Do you wish me to leave you there for the day or to accompany you?"

Kelda looked to the ground for a moment, then back up to Brena.

"I think I would…like to be alone there," she said softly. "At least for today."

Brena nodded with a knowing smile. She knew that Kelda had a great deal on her mind and it would do the girl good to be alone in such a peaceful environment for a day.

"Very well, my darling," Brena complied, kissing Kelda on the forehead. "Now come, have some breakfast."

Kelda nodded and came down with Brena to the dining room. Bron had apparently already eaten, for his place at the table was empty, and his plate and napkin were dirty. Kelda assumed he was out spending money they did not have on a new weapon or a new tunic for himself. She enjoyed her breakfast with Brena; just the two of them together was wonderful.

Brena packed a lunch for Kelda to eat at the gardens, and soon they were off for the gardens.

These gardens were created as a sign of peace and good will to both the men of Dale and the dwarves of Erebor.

It had been built by the dwarves, and cultivated by men. It was a labyrinth of trees and bushes, many different flowers lavished the paths of it. The trees were placed every few miles along the cobblestone path. Each tree had a stone bench under it, carved in beautiful detail by the dwarves. The stone walls that encased the gardens were polished stone, and were a smooth grey. The walls were ten feet high, and ivy had been carefully placed and grown so it covered patches of the wall, and would grow over onto the other side.

Kelda loved it here, it was so peaceful. You could be in the gardens for hours, and might never find another soul your entire time in it. So, Brena walked Kelda to the entrance, handed Kelda her satchel of books and food, and kissed her forehead.

"Be home before sunset, my darling," Brena said sweetly.

"Yes, of course, Brena," Kelda nodded, smiling.

And with that, Kelda made her way into the gardens.

Kelda found a large oak that looked very inviting, and she sat under it comfortably. She opened her satchel, and pulled out her books, she wished to read Luthien and Beren's tale first. Brena had packed her a Sindarin language guide, just in case she forgot some of the words. She knew she didn't need to impress Odel with how well she could speak and read Sindarin, but it was a wonderful excuse for her to read her favorite Elven stories. Kelda sat under the oak for a while, simply enjoying the quiet and serenity the garden gave her. She could clear her mind of her worries for a time, and become enveloped in her books.

Bofur awoke to the mining bells once more, and he quickly went to the washing basin in his room to wash his face and hair. He entered the kitchen, still braiding his hair, and found Bombur finishing their eggs and bacon. Bofur sat down and began to heartily eat his brother's cooking. Bombur joined him shortly, and they ate in silence for a time. Then Bofur spoke.

"I think I might be goin' to the gardens today, Bombur," he announced, taking a bite of food. "I'm itchin' to write some more songs and tunes for the market."

Bombur nodded as he swallowed.

"I think that'd be fine, brother," he answered. "You did more than your quota yesterday, so I don't think Master Gloin would mind if you left early today."

Bofur nodded in reply.

"Then I shall ask if I can, and see you this evening," Bofur concluded.

There was silence again, and then Bombur spoke.

"Are you writing more of your song for Miss Kelda?" he asked, a smile curling his lips.

Bofur nearly choked on his mouthful of food, and he looked to Bombur with a startled expression.

"I-I-what song?!" the poor dwarf stuttered. "I'm not makin' a song for her Bombur! Why would ye think that?!"

Bombur looked up to his now-very-nervous big brother, and his smile grew wide.

"Because you wouldn't be my brother Bofur, if ye didn't have a song to put your thoughts of her to," he chuckled, casually eating his eggs.

Bofur blinked at Bombur, then realized Bombur was right. He chuckled softly too, and shook his head.

"Ye know me too well, brother," Bofur remarked, taking another bite of his breakfast.

They both laughed softly for a time, then there was silence once more.

"Soooo," Bombur began, casually. "Can I hear some of it?"

"What?! No! No ye can't hear some of it!" Bofur shook his head indignantly, feigning anger. "Not a note, until it's done! And not until she hears it first!" he concluded sternly, wagging his fork at his brother.

Bombur huffed in annoyance, and looked down to his food again.

"But…how will ye know if it's any good?" Bombur persisted, looking back up to Bofur . "What if it's terrible and Kelda hates you forever for it!"

Bofur exhaled through his nose sharply, and glared at Bombur for suggesting such a thing.

"That won't happen, Bombur," Bofur protested . "And the answer is still 'No'."

Bombur sighed in defeat, and continued his meal with a dejected countenance. They were both quiet again, until Bofur began to chuckle softly to himself.

"Ye really do want to make sure I don't ruin this, don't ye," he said, smiling softly and playing with his eggs.

Bombur looked to his brother with endearment, and nodded.

"Aye, Bofur," Bombur answered softly. "I've never known a time when you were this happy, and I want to make sure ye keep this joy, and win the heart of the lass that gave it to ye."

They shared a smile and Bofur reached over and patted Bombur on the shoulder.

"Thank ye, Bombur," he said kindly.

Bombur nodded and patted Bofur's arm that was extended to his shoulder.

"Of course, Brother," Bombur replied.

They finished their meal in silence, but continued to smile, and then cleaned their dishes quickly. Then, the brothers made their way to the mines; with Bofur having the skip is his step he did yesterday.

Kelda could hear the cheery song of birds all around her. She felt a warm breeze on her face, and she breathed in the clean and crisp air with a smile. She had read for a few hours, then stopped to walk around the garden paths. Now, in the early afternoon, she had resumed her reading.

Suddenly, as she was reading of Luthien and Beren's trials, she heard the sound of a flute in the distance. At first, she had mistaken it for a bird, for the notes were short and abrupt. But then, she would hear longer notes, more drawn out, and a tune was more apparent. She also heard a man's voice, singing between the flute's intervals. Kelda rose from her bench, and went to search for the singing and the flute. The voice sounded very familiar to her.


	13. Chapter 13

Kelda knew she was close to the source, the singing was louder now. But she didn't wish to startle the composer, so she stood behind one of the trees, and peered out from behind it.

Her eyes lit up like stars, as she realized who it was.

"_If I had money enough to spend, and leisure time to sit awhile. There is a fair maid in this town who surely has me heart beguiled!_

_Her laughter brings such joy to me. Her smile, no fairer I_…recall? Hmmm, does that sound good? Twill have ta do fer now."

Bofur scribbled the words onto a parchment quickly, and then played a few more notes of the tune. His back was turned to where Kelda was, and he was deep in thought.

"_If I had money enough to spend, and leisure time to sit awhile. There is a fair maid in this town who surely has me heart beguiled!_

_Her laughter brings such joy to me. Her smile, no fairer I recall. So gently rise, and softly call. Goodnight and joy be to you all!"_

The dwarf played the chords once more, and wrote them down on his parchment quickly.

He didn't hear Kelda come out from behind the tree, nor did he hear her step closer to where he stood.

"….Bofur?"

Kelda's soft and gentle voice startled Bofur immensely, and he turned very quickly to her.

"MISS KELDA?!" he cried in terrible surprise.

He was startled so greatly, that upon seeing her standing there, he tried to step back a few steps. However, his satchel was directly behind him, and he tripped over it. Bofur fell backwards, landing on his bottom clumsily.

"Bofur!" Kelda exclaimed.

She ran over to him, and knelt down, hovering over him like a concerned mother.

"My goodness! I am so very sorry I startled you so!" Kelda apologized frantically. "Are you alright?!"

Bofur's hat had fallen forward, covering his eyes when he fell and landed. He quickly lifted it from his eyes, and when he looked up, Kelda's gaze met his. Her eyes were full of concern, but they still shone like sapphire gems to Bofur. Her cheeks were flushed, for she felt ashamed she had frightened him so. But to Bofur, they looked even more lovely for it. The sun had touched her hair so that it had a glow to it, and the breeze had moved the locks ever so gently from her face.

She was so beautiful to the dwarf just then, despite the fact she was not smiling. He felt his heart race, and he knew his ears were bright red, thank Mahal for his hat that covered them!

"Bofur?!" Kelda said again, even more fear in her voice now. "Are you well?!"

Bofur blinked, trying to collect his thoughts and words, still staring up at her.

"Aye…Lass..." the dwarf managed, his voice quiet. "Aye…I'm…fine."

"Are you certain?" Kelda inquired. "You did not strike your head, did you?"

She moved one of her hands to the back of the dwarf's head quickly, to feel for a bump.

"N-no…" Bofur replied softly, a dreamy smile coming to his face then. "I'm…I'm quite wonderful..."

Kelda looked at him with a puzzled expression for a moment, but his clumsy grin made her giggle. And she smiled back at him.

"I am very relieved," she said softly. "I would never forgive myself if I hurt you."

And Kelda meant those words in more ways than one, though Bofur did not know it.

Kelda then helped Bofur to his feet, and brushed him off.

"Might I ask," Kelda began sweetly, picking up his flute and handing it to him. "What you are doing in the gardens?"

Bofur took the flute from her hand and chuckled.

"Well, some days, if I have finished my quota in the mines early, I am permitted to come here for the rest of the day," Bofur explained cheerily. "I compose songs to sing in the market here."

Kelda smiled in delight.

"I heard you singing and playing your flute," she said sweetly. "You sounded lovely."

Bofur bowed to her, taking his hat off, just as he had done when they first met.

"Why, thank ye, Lass!" he replied with a chuckle. "Tis a part of my trade, I suppose! Music is very important to us dwarves. We use it to tell the stories of our past and of greatest warriors and kings, and if ye be good at it, ye best use it!" he concluded with an affirmed nod.

Kelda nodded in agreement.

"Absolutely!" she replied, giggling. "And, if it's not too bold of me…"

Her eyes dropped to the ground, and her smile became very shy.

"Who…who was that song…about?"

Bofur's smile suddenly vanished, and his face showed great alarm. He realized suddenly that Kelda had HEARD the lines to his song for her!

"Oh! Uh…" the poor dwarf began to stutter, as he desperately tried to think of something to tell the girl. "It's was, uh…it was…a song….for, um, foooor…myyyyyy b-b-brotheeeer," he answered, finally.

Kelda clasped her hands in delight.

"You have a brother?!" Kelda beamed.

"Aye! Aye, I do!" Bofur replied happily, and with great relief. "And well, he is terribly in love with a dwarf lass, back in Erebor. But my poor younger brother, Bombur, he's no good when it comes to writing songs, especially not love songs. So, I'm writing a ballad for him to sing to her the next time they meet!" Bofur concluded, proudly nodding.

"That is wonderfully kind of you, Bofur," Kelda smiled sweetly. "What a lovely brother you are."

Bofur grinned widely at her.  
"Tis the least I can do for me only brother, Lass," he said nodding. "And, what might ye be doin' here?" he asked curiously.

"Oh!" Kelda began, suddenly remembering her books in her satchel. "I am just here to read, and practice my Sindarin, as I read."

The girl pulled out her books to show Bofur, and he smiled gently at her then, for she was like a child showing him some of her favorite things.

"Ah! Sindarin, eh?" he began, coming over to her to look at the books more closely. "Tis a lovely language for certain!"

"Yes," Kelda nodded. "I was reading my favorite Elven tales," she said shyly.

"Ah, I see!" Bofur nodded. "And what're your favorites, Lass?" he asked kindly.

"The tale of Luthien Tinuviel and Beren," Kelda replied, still smiling. "It is the greatest love story I have ever heard, and I've read it at least a thousand times."

She giggled at the silliness of that statement, and Bofur felt his heart skip a beat at the sound of her sweet laughter.

"Well, I know a few tales of the dwarves that I wanted to hear a thousand times or more, meself!" Bofur said, chuckling. "That just shows ye it's a good story!"

Kelda grinned and nodded.

"You're right!" she agreed happily. "I also love to read about the Valar, Elbereth Gilthoniel. She is my favorite of Valar."

"Ah yes!" Bofur said thoughtfully, scratching his chin. "I do remember tales of her! Though, we dwarves speak mostly of Mahal, our maker," he smiled.

Kelda nodded happily.

"I have read about him too, his name by the elves was Aulë, I believe," she commented, thoughtfully.

"Oh, aye," Bofur agreed, still smiling. "I have heard him called that."

They fell silent for a moment, not knowing what else to say to one another. But neither wanted to leave. Kelda was so happy to have found Bofur here, knowing that she could spend all afternoon with him, without the stress of her brother coming to look for her. Bofur was also elated that Kelda was here, he had wished so much to see her again, without the business of the market.

"Would…" Kelda began, very timidly. "Would you like to read these books with me? If you have time that is!" she added quickly.

Bofur smiled brightly at her, but then became very embarrassed.

"Well, I uh," he began, rubbing the back of his neck. "I can't…I can't read Sindarin."

Kelda looked to the ground for a moment in dismay.

"I know a few phrases a' course, for greeting, and trading at market. But that's it," Bofur concluded, his eyes to the ground too.

"Well…" Kelda began again, shyly. And her eyes slowly came back to his. "I could…I could read it to you? It would help me practice translating it aloud in common."

Her smile was so sweet and sheepish, Bofur could feel his ears get hot again. How could he refuse her?

"I'd…" he began softly. "I'd like that, Lass."

Bofur smiled so warmly and gently at Kelda then, that Kelda felt butterflies form in her stomach.

"Wonderful," she beamed. "Come and sit here with me. And I will read of Beren and Luthien."

Kelda sat on the nearest stone bench, and Bofur quickly joined her, with his whittling knife and a block of wood in hand. Kelda would read a few lines to herself, and then translate aloud to Bofur in common, though she knew the story by heart. Bofur whittled quietly, and listened to her gentle voice, a soft smile on his lips the entire time.

If one were to look at them there, sitting together, one might think…they were a couple.


	14. Chapter 14

Kelda sat with Bofur under one of the great oak trees in the gardens. The breeze was in the leaves, and it made the tree branches dance. The birds were singing over head, and not another soul was anywhere near the dwarf and the girl. And even if there had been someone nearby them, they wouldn't have noticed.

Kelda read with annunciation and gentleness. Her voice was serene to Bofur when she read. He whittled away at the small piece of wood in his hands, but made a point to not make much noise. His strokes were slow, and he barely made a sound.

"Luthien Tinuviel was an Elf Maiden of Doriath. Her beauty had no equal, and she was called the most beautiful of all the Children of Iluvatar," Kelda read aloud, a smile on her lips.

How she adored Luthien, she looked up to the Elf Maiden, she thought of her as her heroine. Luthien's bravery against all odds for her love of Beren, made Kelda revere her greatly. She had wished she could be that brave, and stand up to Bron, but then she feared the consequences that such defiance would bring down upon Brena. Where would they live if not for the mansion? How would they live?

"Luthien was the daughter of Elu Thingol, King of Doriath. Her mother was Queen Melian of the Maia. Luthien's hair was the color of night, her eyes were grey and ever-shining. Her skin glowed in the moonlight, and her voice was heartbreakingly lovely. It was said that her singing melted winter into spring."

"My, my," Bofur commented, shaking his head with a smile, and Kelda paused to turn the page. "She sounds like quite the lass!"

Kelda nodded and smiled brightly back.

"That she was," the girl replied with admiration in her voice. "She is very dear to me. I could read her story every day and never tire of it."

Bofur smiled kindly to Kelda.

"I've known a few characters in stories like that meself," he nodded, whittling a few strips away from the piece of wood he was working on. "But I didn't mean to interrupt ye, lass," he apologized sweetly.

"Oh! No, Bofur!" Kelda insisted. "Not at all! If you have any questions about the story, or you simply want to share your thoughts on what's happening it in, please do! You are not sworn to silence," she giggled.

Bofur laughed heartily, he enjoyed Kelda's sense of humor greatly. It showed that she enjoyed to laugh, and that made his heart glad and encouraged. Laughter and jest were two things he considered himself very good at, perhaps he would win her heart through smiles and joy.

"Well, alright!" Bofur replied, still chuckling. "Then I shall ask and share thoughts when they come to me. Though, not many a thought comes to me," he winked, a cheeky smile on his face.

Kelda giggled more, and when he winked at her, she felt her cheeks get warm ever so slightly.

"But, please, lass," Bofur gestured kindly. "Continue."

Kelda nodded, still beaming, and began again.

"Luthien Tinuviel lived in Doriath with her kin, and it was a state of perfect and blissful peace. She would dance and sing in the forests, near the great river, Sirion. Luthien's best friend was the lore master and greatest musician of the kingdom, Daeron. He would compose and play music for her to dance to, and they would often spend a great deal of time together in the forests. Daeron was very close to Luthien's father, King Thingol, and he loved Luthien, though she did not return his affections."

Kelda paused there for a moment, as Odel's handsome and kind face flashed before her mind's eye. She looked away from the pages for a second or two, as a sharp pain pierced her heart in those seconds.

"Ye alright, miss Kelda?" Bofur asked softly, noticing how she no longer smiled.

Kelda looked to him quickly, and shook her head.

"Oh! Yes, Bofur," she replied sweetly. "I'm fine. It is only…that it is sad that Daeron loved Luthien, and she did not love him return."

Bofur nodded thoughtfully, and continued to whittle.

"Aye," he agreed. "That is sad indeed."

Bofur didn't look up to Kelda, he didn't want her to see the fear that showed in his eyes for a moment. And that fear came from the thought that he might be in Daeron's situation. He prayed a silent prayer to Mahal just then, with every fiber of his being, that he wasn't.

Kelda looked at Bofur for a moment, wondering why he wasn't looking at her, and seemed so focused on his work, but she didn't want to disturb him with questions if he was concentrating on what he was whittling. So, she continued to read, and tried to push Odel out of her mind.

"Now, let us take our thoughts far from the Elves and of the fair Luthien, and bring them to the realm of Men. Let us speak of Luthien's true love, the man that brought her to her doom, Beren, son of Barahir.

Beren was an Edain, of the royal House of Beir of Dorthonion. His accomplishments were many, and he is considered the greatest adventurer of the First Age. During his youth, his kingdom was brought to ruin by the battle of Dagor Bragollach. After the battle, the young Beren lived with his father, and ten loyal followers, in the highlands of Dorthonion.

For many years, these twelve men performed many acts of courage, much to the great fury of Morgoth, the Dark King of Angband.

But there came a day, when the outlaws of Dorthonion would be killed by Morgoth's forces, and Beren's father slain with them.

Beren then lived alone in Dorthonion. He lived off of the land, and befriended the birds and beasts of that place. He ate no meat, only the evil creatures of Morgoth that roamed that country.

After the death of the outlaws, Morgoth put a large bounty on Beren's head. Morgoth's most diligent followers, Sauron and Draugluin, forced the hero from the land of his birth.

Beren wandered into the land of Doriath, and there it was he found Luthien.

He saw the Elven princess dancing in the moonlight, alone and to music of a pipe unseen. He was enchanted by the sight, and found healing for his weary feet."

Kelda smiled to herself as she ended this sentence, and Bofur saw it.

"Ye enjoy that part, lass?" he asked sweetly, his eyes sparkling. Bofur always delighted in the sight of Kelda's smile.

Kelda looked up to Bofur in slight surprise, not realizing she had smiled when she read that part.

"Oh!" she giggled. "Yes, yes this is one of my favorite parts of the story. It's very romantic to me," Kelda said, her cheeks flushing a bit.

Bofur chuckled softly to see her blush so.

"Ah," he began. "Ye shouldn't be embarrassed, lass," he said softly. "It tis romantic indeed! For Master Beren to fall for her dancin', why, that's simply lovely."

Bofur winked at Kelda then, and Kelda's smile grew.

"It certainly is," she replied softly.

She began to read again.

"Beren watched Luthien dance from the bushes, and he saw flowers spring up from about her delicate feet. They shimmered as she did, the rays of moonlight catching their petals, making them softly glow. Beren longed to be beside the Elven beauty, dancing with her; No cares, no sorrow to burden him. Could he have such a life with her? Could she teach him how to dance and sing the way she did? Beren then gathered his courage, and stepped forward, out of the bushes, and towards her.

Luthien heard him approach, and it frightened her, for she knew he was no elf. His foot fall was heavy and clumsy, and she then fled from where she had been dancing. Beren was saddened that he had frightened her, but he remained silent, and didn't call out to her. He simply stood in the place she had been, and looked in the direction she had fled. He would not be able to befriend her in this way, that much he knew. Beren knew now that he must watch her and listen to her, learn her name, and wait for another time."

"She fled?" Bofur interrupted looking to Kelda, though not in a loud voice. His voice was soft and thoughtful.

Kelda looked to him and lowered the book.

"Well, yes," she began sweetly. "He is a human, and she has never seen such a one as him before."

Bofur looked to Kelda curiously, then after a second, nodded thoughtfully, understanding what she meant.

"I didn't even think o' that," Bofur replied softly. "But surely ye wouldn't run from me if ye saw me coming to ye in the forest?" he asked Kelda, a playful smile on his face.

Kelda giggled.

"Well," she began, her eyes playful too. "I might be a little startled, if you came bounding out of the bushes and up to me."

Bofur chuckled, pleased with Kelda's reply. He was about to continue his whittling, when he suddenly cocked his head to the side, and looked to the girl once more with a smirk.

"An' what if ye had never seen a dwarf before, Lass? What would ye do then?" has asked, his eyes twinkling.

Kelda continued to smile softly at him.

"If I had never seen a dwarf before," she began, her tone thoughtful. "I'd be startled, and possibly frightened for a moment. But if you were the one I met, and if you smiled at me with that wonderful smile, I would be delighted to meet a dwarf."

She nodded in affirmation at him, and she as beaming.

Bofur smiled at her and chuckled softly, and he resumed his whittling.

"And I would think that all dwarves are as joyful, kind, and as lovely as you," Kelda added, her tone quieter, and sweeter than Bofur had ever heard it before.

But Bofur didn't allow himself to think upon it for long, and he laughed a loud and joyful laugh.

"Then I fear ye'd be sorely disappointed!" he replied through his laughter.

And Kelda laughed happily at that, and they shared laughter for a few moments. Kelda then noticed that the sun was near the middle of the sky, and thought this was a good time to pause the reading and eat.

"Bofur?" she asked, sweetly smiling.

"Aye, lass?" Bofur replied kindly, who was now inspecting his carving progress.

"Would you share my lunch with me today?"

Bofur looked up from his wooden craft, and looked to Kelda with slight surprise.

"Brena packed a lunch for me," Kelda began again kindly. "And she always packs me more than I should eat," she grinned.

Bofur smiled in amusement at her jest, but he himself had packed a lunch. He didn't want to disappoint her by refusing, yet he felt it wrong to eat her food if he already had some.

"I thank ye, lass," Bofur began kindly. "But me brother packed me a lunch too, and I'd be sorely punished by him if I didn' eat it."

His tone was very apologetic, almost guilty.

"But I thank ye very much, miss Kelda, for the offer," and he smiled softly at her.

Kelda smiled in return, and she nodded in understanding.

"You're most welcome, Bofur," she replied kindly. "But would you at least share my desert with me?"

"Dessert?!" Bofur repeated, his eyes lighting up. "Oh! Aye , lass! T 'would be a pleasure!"

Kelda burst out laughing at his reaction to the offer of sweets, and Bofur joined her heartily.

And under the large tree, they shared a meal, and they laughed and talked together in delight.


	15. Chapter 15

My sincerest apologies for the slow updates. Life has been a mess recently, and I've been working on my artwork as well as this story. Please be patient with me as I try to get the chapters written, and I hope you all enjoy this next chapter! Thank you! - Hannah

Kelda and Bofur enjoyed their meal together in the warm breeze. They sat on the grass under the oak, for it was soft and cool. Bofur lay on his side casually, while Kelda, being a lady, sat on her legs, her rose-pink dress falling about her gracefully.

Kelda laughed at Bofur's stories of mining, and Bofur listened to Kelda as she spoke of her childhood. He saw how her smile brightened whenever she spoke of her father, but then her eyes showed a glimmer of grief, and he knew that she missed him dearly. But when the girl spoke of her brother, there was even more sadness in her sapphire blue eyes. Bofur knew that Bron was still living, yet Kelda's eyes spoke of sorrow concerning her brother. Bofur didn't ask the reasons, he didn't want to pry.

They talked a while longer, until Kelda noticed that the sun was soon to set.

"Forgive me, Bofur," the girl began apologetically, rising to her feet. "It will soon be evening and I should head back home. Brena is expecting me to be home before dinner."

Bofur nodded and smiled kindly, rising to his feet also.

"Ah, of course, lass," he began. "Don't want to worry her! I suppose I should be off too! I have stock I need to pack up for market tomorrow," Bofur ended, beginning to pack his satchel.

"You will be at market tomorrow?" Kelda asked with a bright smile.

"Aye, lass," Bofur replied happily, looking up from his satchel to her.

"I certainly hope that Brena and I can come and see you tomorrow," Kelda began, putting her books away. "But if I cannot, do pardon me," and she smiled with sincere regret.

Bofur chuckled, looking back to his satchel.

"Ye can't expect to see me every time at market, Miss Kelda," he chuckled. "I see ye when I see ye, and that's the best either of us can do."

"But I always wish to see you, Bofur," Kelda said quickly, and she surprised herself with those words.

She didn't mean to sound needy, and she blushed in embarrassment.

Bofur looked back up to her in slight surprise.

"I-I'm sorry, Bofur I didn't"-"Not at'all, lass," Bofur interrupted gently.

His smile as soft and sweet now, and Kelda blushed deeper, but not for the same reason as she had just a moment ago.

"Tis always a delight to see ye, Miss Kelda," the dwarf said quietly, though still smiling. "And I be most happy to know ye."

Kelda smiled softly down at Bofur then, who was still knelt over his pack. The dwarf felt his ears grow warm at the sight of her smile.

"As am I, Bofur," she replied sweetly.

Bofur nodded.

"Right then," he began, rising up. "Until next we meet, Miss Kelda."

Bofur bowed his clumsy bow, and smiled his charming smile.

Kelda curtsied and giggled, and picked up her satchel.

But before Bofur turned to leave, Kelda gasped abruptly, making him spin back round with concern.

"But we need to continue our reading soon!" Kelda exclaimed, her eyes bright as she smiled at him.

Bofur, relieved she wasn't hurt, chuckled and smiled at her.

"Ah, of course we do!" he replied with a nod. "Though, I'll be honest with ye, Lass, I don' know the next time I'll be able to come here. It always depends upon whether or not I can finish me quota in the mines."

Bofur's smile became a little sad, as he realized that he wasn't able to make any promise to her that he'd be back in the gardens soon. Kelda's eyes dimmed a little at his words, and he saw it, making his chest hurt to see her even slightly sad.

But she shook her head quickly, and smiled softly once more.

"Oh, it's alright Bofur," she began kindly. "I understand that. But still, I should like to try to meet you here again later in this week. So I will make a pact with you. I will be here in two days, in the early afternoon. I'll come to this same oak tree, for now I recognize this tree is different from the rest! See how it has one singular branch this is bent downwards toward the bench?"

Bofur looked up to study her observation, then nodded affirmatively.

"Aye! I do see that now!" he confirmed.

"So then," Kelda began again, grinning happily. "I will be here at this bench. And if you can come, you come. If you cannot, you cannot. But you shall try. It's as simple as that."

Kelda nodded with superiority, as if she had just made a deal with a tradesman.

Bofur looked at her and her determined but sweet smile, and he chuckled softly again.

"Alright, miss Kelda," he agreed with a nod. "Ye have yerself a deal."

Kelda giggled and held out her hand for a handshake. Bofur looked down at her small, pale hand for a moment. Then, to Kelda's great surprise, Bofur took her hand into his gently, knelt down, and kissed it. He closed his eyes as his lips touched the back of her hand, and Kelda's smile left her face instantly, replaced by flushed cheeks and a shocked expression.

When Bofur's lips left her hand, he raised himself quickly, and gave her a handsome grin.

"Tis not right to shake a lady's hand, Miss Kelda," he stated simply. "Farewell fer now, lass. I hope I see ye in the market tomorrow."

And with that, the dwarf walked off swiftly, whistling merrily to himself.

Kelda watched him leave, simply blinking. Then after a second more, she found herself smiling, and giggling. It was a foolish smile, as was the laughter, but Kelda didn't care. She looked down at her hand, the hand Bofur had kissed, and she shook her head. She looked up in the direction the dwarf had gone. Bofur was making her heart beat wildly, more than ever before.

The girl certainly felt for Bofur, and she hoped and prayed with all of her heart that she could see him tomorrow at market, then the next day, then in the gardens. She wanted to see him every day.

With these thoughts, she made her way home, briskly walking the paths that led to the mansion, and a bright smile on her features.

Bofur made his way home as the sun was setting, quite proud of himself for being bold enough to kiss Kelda's hand. He didn't look back though to see her expression, and that bothered him a little, but he didn't let himself worry about this any longer, and shook the thoughts from his head. He did what he did, and that was that.

Bombur was finishing cooking dinner when Bofur came in.

"Evening, brother!" Bofur greeted Bombur cheerfully.

Bombur looked up and smiled at Bofur.

"Good evening, Bofur!" he replied kindly. "How was the afternoon at the gardens? Did you get many songs written?"

Bofur chuckled as he set his satchel down next to the door. He got out some plates and forks to set the table.

"Ah, well," he began, "I did get a few verses written, but I was soon distracted," he grinned cheekily, as he sat down at the table.

Bombur gave him a confused expression.

"What do you mean, 'distracted'?" he asked, placing bowls of food on the table.

"Distracted by the most beautiful lass in all of Middle-Earth," Bofur replied, a dreamy smile on his lips now as he stared off into nothingness.

Bombur's eyes lit up.

"Lady Kelda was there today?!" he asked excitedly.

Bofur looked to Bombur then, as if awoken from a dream. He laughed and nodded happily.

"Aye, Bombur!" he replied. "That she was! She was practicing her Sindarin, and she found me playing me flute. Oh brother, she looked so lovely today. She wore a soft pink dress, that complimented her rosy cheeks, she looked even more beautiful today than she ever had before…"

Bofur trailed off again, no longer looking at Bombur, but off into the distance once more.

Bombur smiled and chuckled, he could tell that Bofur was completely lost for this girl, and it made his heart happy.

"And what did you two do all afternoon?" Bombur asked, a twinkle in his eye, as he sat down at the table.

Bofur looked to his brother once again, and his smile was bright.

"She read to me," he replied, softly. "She had her favorite Elven tale with her, the tale of Beren and Luthien Tinuviel. She offered to read it to me, and I've never enjoyed a story so much," Bofur chuckled.

Bombur chuckled too, and began to eat his soup.

"I'm very happy that she was there, brother," the plump dwarf said smiling. "And I do hope that she's there at market tomorrow."

Bofur nodded and started to eat his meal too.

"I do too, Bombur," he replied with a nod. "For I do not wish to go a day without seein' her smile."

Bombur grinned again to his brother, and they ate their meal in silence for a time.

"Oh, and I kissed her hand," Bofur commented quickly, filling his mouth with food.

Bombur spat his mouthful of ale right onto his food.

"Y-ye kissed her hand?!" he repeated, his eyes wide.

Bofur smirked and sipped his soup casually.

"Aye, Bombur," he replied, stifling a snicker. "I thought it high time I used some other means of charm. Other than me dashing smile and handsome laughter," he finished, looking quite pleased with himself.

Bombur recovered and began to laugh.

"And what was the poor lass's response to your advances, brother?" he asked smiling.

Bofur's smile faded a little, and he looked down at his soup.

"I, uh, I didn't look back after I did it…" he began. "I…sort've...just walked off."

Bombur looked at him aghast, and gestured for an explanation.

"What do you mean you just 'walked off?!'" Bombur repeated in horror.

"Well, I did politely bow and wished her a good day, and _then_ I walked off," Bofur replied, trying to make it sound better.

Bombur threw his hands up into the air, then looked up to the ceiling.

"Forgive me brother, oh great Mahal. He's a bleedin' idiot," Bombur petitioned mournfully.

Bofur hit his Bombur on the shoulder angrily in protest.

"I am not, Bombur!" he objected. "Would you have had the guts to stay?" Bofur asked in his defense.

Bombur looked at his brother for a moment, then sighed in defeat.

"No," he replied quietly. "I think I would've done the same."

Bofur nodded, proving his innocence, then he looked sadly down at his supper.

"But… I think you're right, Bombur," he began softly. "I should've stayed to see how she reacted. Whether or not she liked that, or if it twas too bold."

Bombur smiled and patted his brother's shoulder in comfort.

"I think she did like it, Bofur," he replied kindly. "I have every confidence that she likes ye, brother."

Bofur looked at his brother, and smiled at him.

"Thanks, Bombur," he said kindly.

Bombur nodded and continued to grin.

"Yer very welcome Bofur," he replied, resuming his meal.

And the two brothers finished their meal in silence, both smiling.

That night, Bofur slept well, his dreams filled with a dancing and giggling lass. Her hair the color of rich chocolate, and her eyes of the brightest sapphire blue.


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you again to all who are reading this story! I do apologize for how slow/sporadic I am about getting chapters up, thank you to all for your patience with me on this!

Kelda made her way happily home. Her heart was racing a bit, and her smile was the biggest it had been since the day she had met Bofur.

She didn't know why he kissed her hand, for they had said good bye before without any such gesture. But she was quite happy that he had, for it made her heart soar, and her stomach flutter.

Kelda feared it was still too soon to know for certain how she felt about Bofur. But, after talking with him all afternoon, laughing with him, eating with him, and just spending so much time with him, she certainly felt closer to him. And she felt that this was something other than friendship, for although she certainly desired to be his good friend, she found herself wishing mightily for something much more.

But was she being too naive? Was she letting her heart rule too much of her head? Brena had told her to listen to her heart, but what if her heart was not wise enough?

When she thought of Bofur, she wanted to be near him. When she thought of his hands, she longed to hold them. When she thought of his strong arms, she now wanted to be in them. When she thought of Bofur's eyes, she wanted to see them always shining, never sad. When she thought of his smile, she wanted it to be the brightest for her.

Kelda didn't have these feelings when she thought of Odel, though none of her thoughts towards him were hateful or resenting. She did care for Odel a great deal, she wanted to be a dear friend to him. But there was nothing more than that.

As Kelda approached the kitchen doors, words came to her that she thought might be too soon to say aloud:

"I think, I love Bofur."

"Ah, Kelda! My darling!" Brena greeted the girl, looking up from the cutting board.

Brena was cutting up fresh vegetables for a salad as Kelda entered. Kelda proceeded to go to the sink to wash her hands.

"Hello, Brena!" Kelda greeted her nursemaid, with more cheer than usual.

Brena noticed.

The elderly woman looked up from her vegetables again, with a smile full of intrigue.

"You seem to have more cheer in you than when I left you this morning, my darling," Brena observed. "What has happened between then and now that has you smiling so brightly?"

Kelda turned from the sink, and she came over to Brena with a skip.

"Bofur was at the gardens today," Kelda said softly, but full of excitement.

Brena's face lit up at the news.

"Was he?!" she asked happily. "Oh bless me, what a wonderful thing to happen!"

Kelda nodded and giggled, then began the task of cutting vegetables too.

"What was he doing there?" Brena asked eagerly.

"He was composing songs!" the girl replied in delight. "Brena, his voice is lovely. It's so charming and gentle…I could listen to it for hours," Kelda said softly, her voice trailing off.

Brena chuckled.

"Oh, is it now?" she asked, her eyes twinkling.

Kelda looked to Brena then, and blushed.

"Yes," she answered shyly. "I heard him singing from far away, as I sat and read under one of the trees. I startled the poor fellow actually."

"Oh goodness, did you?" Brena asked, laughing.

Kelda giggled more and nodded.

"Yes, bless his heart! He didn't hear me as I approached, and when I said his name, he fell over his satchel! Thank the stars he wasn't hurt though," Kelda smiled, cutting the carrots.

"Bless his heart," Brena smiled. "But I'm sure he was most happy to see you!"

Kelda nodded.

"Yes, he was!" she replied still smiling. "And we spent the rest of the afternoon together. I read to him for most of the afternoon."

Brena beamed at the girl as she put the cut vegetables into the salad bowl.

"What did you read to him?" she asked softly.

"The Tale of Beren and Luthien," Kelda smiled. "And Bofur enjoyed it, or at least, I think he did. He never said otherwise," she remarked, now wondering if Bofur hadn't liked the story.

"I am very confident that he did, my darling," Brena replied sweetly. "For it was you who was reading it to him. And that fact alone would make him love any story."

Brena chuckled as Kelda gave her a look, then Kelda giggled too.

"I am most pleased that you had such a wonderful day today, my Kelda," Brena said happily, as she added carrots into a giant bowl.

Kelda nodded, her eyes full of delight.

"I certainly did, Brena," she replied softly, and she poured her own cut carrots into the bowl.

As Brena was getting the forks and spoons out of a drawer, Kelda spoke again.

"He kissed my hand, Brena," Kelda said quickly, her smile brighter than the sun.

Brena wheeled around to face Kelda, her expression one of the both surprise and delight.

"He kissed your hand?!" she repeated. "When did he do that?!"

"When he said good bye," Kelda replied softly, still beaming.

Brena put the forks down and clasped her hands in joy.

"Oh Kelda!" she exclaimed, coming over to Kelda quickly.

Brena hugged the giggling girl tight, as she laughed herself.

"How did he do it?" she inquired with a mother's smile, wanting to know every detail of this event, of course.

Kelda laughed again.

"Well," she began, beaming still. "I had told him that we would make a pact. I would return to the garden in two days time, and if Bofur could come to the gardens that day, he would meet me under the oak tree we had been under this afternoon. I extended my hand to him to shake on the agreement and…that was when he looked at my hand for a moment, and, without saying a word, took it into his gently, and pressed his lips to the back of my hand.

He was so gentlemanly, Brena. The gesture was gentle and kind, and I swear that my heart skipped three beats as I realized that he was kissing my hand! Then he straightened up, and said that it wasn't right to shake the hand of a lady, and his smile was bold, but still so sweet. Then he bid me farewell, and was gone! Oh, Brena, I feel so happy right now! I could dance!"

Kelda laughed at herself then, feeling foolish for how she was acting. But Brena was beaming as she took the girl's hands into hers and squeezed them.

"I am so very happy for you, my darling," Brena said, her voice full of motherly joy.

Kelda giggled softly.

"I hope that you and I will be able to go to market tomorrow and see him," she said hopefully.

Then Brena's smile faded, and she looked down to the floor.

"I'm afraid, you won't be able to see Bofur at the market tomorrow, my darling," the elderly woman said sadly, releasing Kelda's hands.

Kelda's smile vanished.

"W-why not, Brena?" the girl asked, her eyes sad.

Brena looked back up to Kelda, and she smiled a smile of comfort.

"Lord Haethorn has asked that you ride with him tomorrow," the nursemaid said softly. "When I returned from taking you to the gardens, Lord Haethorn was here, visiting with Bron. The kind lord was asking where you were, and I told him that you were at the Gardens today. Bron had suggested that Lord Haethorn should go find you there, but Lord Haethorn refused, saying that there are times when there is no greater company than a good book and a sunny sky."

Kelda's smile returned a little, hearing of Odel's kindness to not pursue her.

"Lord Haethorn then asked if you were free tomorrow to come riding with him, as you had before, and Bron, of course, said that you were. So, I'm afraid that you will be with Odel all day tomorrow," Brena concluded, taking Kelda's hands into hers once more.

Kelda looked to the ground, her smile both sad and happy.

"I am not sad to see Odel," the girl said softly. "But I am sad that it is on a day that I could have seen Bofur."

Brena nodded in understanding.

"Lord Haethorn is so kind, the kindest lord I have known since your father," Brena said kindly, smiling a little more at Kelda. Kelda returned the smile as she looked back up at Brena.

"I do wish to be his very good friend, Brena," the girl said, her voice caring. "I wish never to be without his friendship…but that is all I feel for him."

"And he will always cherish that friendship," Brena replied softly, giving Kelda a reassuring smile. "And I will forever be grateful to him for not pressuring you for more than that."

Kelda nodded a small nod, her eyes dropping to the ground again.

"But…how long will Bron be content this pace?" Kelda asked quietly, not raising her eyes.

"Bron will be content with whatever pace Haethorn sets," Brena reassured her. "For he does not wish to pressure Lord Haethorn, for fear of offending the good lord. He will wait."

Kelda looked up to Brena, searching for the comfort she desperately needed, and she found it. She smiled lighter now at her nursemaid.

"I will go to market tomorrow for you, my darling," Brena said, squeezing the girl's hands once more. "And I will find Bofur, and I will tell him that you wished more than anything to see him."

Kelda smiled in relief at Brena then.

"Oh, Brena," she began, her gratitude in her words. "Thank you so much! But…what will you say to Bron in order to get to market?"

"Well," Brena began, a sneaky smile on her lips now. "I will tell Bron that, while washing one of your dresses, I ripped it, and I will need to go get thread for it."

"But he will surely yell at you for ripping it, Brena!" Kelda protested, shaking her head.

"Oh, let him yell at me," Brena replied, waving her hand dismissively. "I do not care. What I do care about is making sure that dear Bofur knows that you tried to see him."

Kelda beamed at Brena, and wrapped her arms around her beloved nursemaid's neck. Brena chuckled as she returned the hug.

"But no more scheming for now," Brena said, releasing Kelda. "The chicken is ready, and we must eat dinner with your brother."

Kelda nodded and went to get the salad to take out. Brena followed behind her with the chicken.

Bron was seated at his usual spot, at the head of the table, and he was in a good mood.

"Ah!" the man exclaimed, as he saw Kelda approaching with the salad. "Sister of mine, how was your day at the gardens?" Bron smiled.

"It was lovely, my brother," Kelda replied, smiling politely as she set the salad down.

Kelda then seated herself to the left of Bron, while Brena set the chicken in front of him. Brena then proceeded to cut the bird.

"I was able to practice my Sindarin a great deal and"-"That's wonderful, my sister." Bron interrupted, not even looking at her.

Kelda was used to being cut off by Bron mid-sentence now. But there was a time when he would sit down with her in the study, and they would talk to each other for hours. But that was a very long time ago, and that was a different Bron.

"Do you know who came to inquire after you today?" Bron asked Kelda, as he got some of the salad.

Kelda pretended not to know, for she knew it would annoy Bron if he was not the one who told her of Odel's visit. So, she shook her head.

"Our dear Lord Haethorn!" Bron announced happily. "He asked me where you were today, for he much desires to spend another day with you! Isn't that marvelous?"

Kelda put on her excited smile and nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh, yes, Bron!" she replied. "That is wonderful news!"

Bron nodded, satisfied in Kelda's reaction.

"He has asked that you come to his estate again and ride tomorrow. And, of course, I told him that you would!" Bron grinned, beginning his meal.

"Of course, brother!" Kelda replied happily, as she began to eat her salad.

"Brena?" Bron began, turning to the elderly woman. "Do make sure Kelda has her handsomest riding dress ready, won't you?"

Brena nodded as she too sat down to eat.

"Absolutely, my lord," Brena replied. "Oh, and speaking of dresses," Brena began. " I'm afraid that I have ripped one of Kelda's good dresses while washing it."

Bron looked at her with horror.

"You ripped it?!" he repeated, not loudly, but still with anger. "How does one rip a dress while washing it?!"

Kelda kept her eyes to her food, not wanting Bron to see the contempt in her eyes. She couldn't stand how Bron treated Brena. This woman had taken care of Bron when he was a child, and had been like an aunt to the boy. Why he now treated her with such disrespect Kelda would never understand.

"Well, you know that I am quite clumsy in my old age," Brena began matter-of-factly. "It must've gotten caught on the wash board or something like that. All I know is that it is ripped now and I need to repair it."

Bron rolled his eyes and sighed in annoyance.

"How much coin will you need?" he asked begrudgingly.

"Oh, I'm not sure," Brena began, pretending to be sinial. "You see, also in my old age, I have quite forgotten numbers, and I don't know if it is 5 pieces or 10 for a spool of thread."

Kelda was now stifling a giggled, for she knew that Brena was having her fun with Bron. The old woman enjoyed annoying the selfish man, for she had no fear of punishment from him. He certainly couldn't get rid of her, she was keeping the mansion well-kept.

"Alright," Bron huffed. "I will give you 10 pieces in the morning before you go."

Brena nodded and smiled politely.

"You are most kind my lord," Brena said sweetly.

Kelda was having trouble concealing her smile now, but she did her best by taking another bite of food.

Bron sighed in annoyance once more, then resumed his meal.

Kelda looked at Brena across the table then, a smile in her eyes, and Brena winked at her. They all finished their meal in silence after that, and soon Kelda was in her room getting ready for bed.

She was trying not to be sad, though her heart was heavy with the fact that she would not see Bofur tomorrow. She did wish to see Odel again. But to see Odel instead of Bofur, when she could be seeing the dwarf, that was what hurt her. Brena knew this was bothering her, regardless of Kelda's expressions, the nursemaid knew her little girl, and she knew Kelda was upset.

"Bofur will understand, my darling," Brena said softly, as she brushed out Kelda's hair.

"I know he will, Brena," Kelda began quietly. "But it doesn't seem to make it hurt any less."

Kelda smiled sadly at Brena through the mirror then, and Brena returned the smile.

"I know, my girl," Brena agreed.

"Why did you ask for so much coin from Bron?" Kelda asked curiously. "String cannot be more than 4 or 5 coin."

Brena chuckled as she finished Kelda's braid.

"You never know, my darling," Brena began with a grin. "There might be something else I need in order to repair the dress."

Kelda looked at Brena through the mirror curiously, not sure what she was getting at. But Brena didn't say anything further, so Kelda shrugged and smiled. Then Kelda rose from her vanity, and got into her bed.

"Thank you again, Brena," Kelda said, as she settled into her sheets. "For going to market for me."

Brena grinned down at the girl as she tucked her in.

"It is my pleasure, my darling," the nursemaid replied. "Besides, I miss Bofur! I should like to see that handsome dwarf again!"

Kelda giggled and Brena did too.

"Now, no more fretting, time to sleep," Brena said, kissing Kelda's forehead. "Good night, my darling."

"Good night, Brena," Kelda replied softly.

Brena then left the room, and Kelda let sleep overtake her. And although she would not see Bofur the next day, she smiled sleepily as she thought of all the joy she had that day with him. And especially, his gentle kiss on her hand.


	17. Chapter 17

My sincerest apologies for the absence of updates. I've been struggling to get the words out of my head for the past few months and was recently in a car wreck. Although unharmed, it gave me a fright and it's been hard to write. Thank you all SO much for your interest in this fanfic, I can't say thank you enough!

The morning sunlight came into Kelda's room bright and cheerful. Her single window was positioned in such a way that the rays of sunlight would shine onto Kelda's bed as it rose in the midmorning. The sunlight made the tan-painted walls of her bedroom brighten, as if to welcome the morning. The ivy, which crawled from the window into her far bedroom wall, had leaves that caught the sun, and happily glowed the purest green.

Kelda awoke to the sound of Brena knocking on her door, and she sleepily called out for Brena to enter.

"Good morning, my darling!" Brena greeted her with a gentle smile, making her way to Kelda's bed.

"Good morning, Brena," replied Kelda, still a little groggy.

She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, sat up, and got out of her bed. As Brena looked through the drawers, Kelda went to wash her face and hands in the porcelain basin at her bed side.

"Would you like to wear your deep blue dress today, Kelda?" Brena asked, looking to the girl.

"Yes, please," Kelda replied, as she dried her face and hands.

Brena nodded, and pulled out the navy blue garment. The bodice of the dress was laced with pearl-colored string, and a beautiful embroidery of flowers covered the entire bodice. The skirt was of the same hue of blue, and although the embroidery did not cover it, the fabric was still a beautiful silk blend that shimmered in the sunlight. There were no sleeves however, for it was the fashion to wear a simple egg white cotton gown beneath it, with billowing long sleeves.

Brena brought the dress to Kelda as the girl went behind her dressing screen. Kelda changed out of her nightgown, and into her egg white gown. She came out from behind the screen, so that Brena could put the blue dress on her, and lace it up.

"I always loved this dress on you," Brena commented, as she laced the bodice. "It brings your eyes out."

"Thank you, Brena," Kelda smiled shyly.

"I will make sure that Bofur sees you in it," the nursemaid added as she looked up to Kelda, a twinkle in her eye. "I'll be sure to wash it for your day with him at the Gardens."

"That would be wonderful," replied, still smiling happily at her nursemaid.

Brena nodded and finished the lacing, then she and Kelda came to the vanity. Kelda sat down, and Brena began to brush out the girl's hair.

"I do hope that you have a lovely time with Haethorn today, my dear," Brena commented, as she began to braid Kelda's hair.

Kelda nodded slightly.

"I know that I shall," she replied softly, smiling a bit. "I am eager to ride again, and Odel is a delight to be with."

Brena nodded and she grinned too.

"He is the most noble lord I have met since your father, my dear," Brena commented, smiling into the mirror at Kelda.

Kelda lifted her eyes to meet Brena's, and her smile was a little sad.

"Are you sure Bron will let you go to market today, Brena?" the girl asked nervously. "I just"-"It's alright, my darling," Brena interrupted her softly.

"Do not worry yourself with such things," the old woman scolded, but her voice was kind. "I promise you that I will see Bofur today."

Kelda looked back down at her lap, embarrassed that she had doubted Brena. Her smile faded then too, and Brena saw it.

"And I will tell him that you love him more than anything in the world and cannot wait to kiss him passionately in the gardens"-"Brena!"

Kelda nearly shouted, though she was laughing. Brena looked to her in the mirror, and the old woman was giggling fiercely.

"Oh! You'd prefer I keep that tidbit of information to myself then?" Brena asked, straight-faced and feigning cluelessness.

Kelda laughed again, her eyes on Brena.

"Yes, please!" she pleaded, still giggling.

Brena sighed heavily and nodded.

"Oh, alright then," the nursemaid replied in playful disappointment, and continued her work on Kelda's hair.

Kelda smile brightly at Brena, though the woman was no longer looking at her . Kelda thought about how much she adored her nursemaid, and she wished that she would never have to be without her playful and gentle adopted mother.

Once Brena had finished Kelda's braid, Kelda rose from the chair, and Brena got her the riding boots to put on. Kelda sat down on the bed, and began to lace the boots. Then she and Brena made their way downstairs.

Bron was seated at the front of the table, finishing his breakfast, as Kelda and Brena entered the dining room. He heard the footsteps of the two women approaching and looked up in their direction.

"Ah!" he exclaimed with pleasure, seeing Kelda dressed so nicely.

"You look lovely, my dear sister," Bron complimented, smiling at Kelda. His voice was kind, but his eyes were empty of affection.

It sent a sting through Kelda's heart to see nothing there in his eyes, but she forced a smile, and hid her sadness behind it.

"Thank you, my brother," she replied sweetly, seating herself at the table to Bron's right.

Brena sat down on Bron's left side, and began her breakfast as well.

"Odel's carriage shall be here within the hour, Kelda," Bron announced kindly, taking a sip of his morning tea.

"Thank you, Bron," Kelda replied politely, as she took a bite of her eggs.

"Be sure to be your loveliest today!" Bron encouraged, rising from his chair. "The sooner Odel asks you to be his, the sooner we will be secure in our finances, and rich."

Kelda nodded, looking up to Bron, and smiling assuredly.

Brena looked up from her meal to Kelda, and watched the girl's reaction. Although Kelda didn't let her smile fail, her eyes showed a pulse of fear, and Brena's heart was heavy to see it.

With those words, Bron left the women, and headed to his study.

Kelda and Brena ate their meals in silence, and soon enough, Kelda was done. She rose gracefully from her chair, and took both hers and Bron's plates, heading to the kitchen.

"Don't trouble yourself with that, my darling," Brena began, rising from her seat and walking over to the girl.

Kelda stopped at the kitchen door and turned back to face Brena.

"Odel might arrive any minute, and you need not run the risk of dirtying your dress with the dishes," the nursemaid smiled, as she took the plates.

Kelda smiled kindly at the older woman, and nodded.

"Yes, Brena," Kelda replied softly.

"Now," Brena began, turning to the kitchen. "Go freshen up and by then the carriage should be here."

Kelda nodded in reply, still smiling, and headed to the wash room. Brena went quickly to the kitchen. Kelda returned to kitchen, to make sure she said good bye to Brena before the carriage arrived.

Brena was finishing up the dishes, and she turned to see Kelda as the girl came in. Kelda smiled sweetly as she came over to Brena, and the old woman quickly dried her hands. She opened her arms to Kelda, and they hugged tightly.

"Enjoy yourself today, my darling," Brena said softly, as she squeezed the girl lovingly.

"I will, Brena," Kelda replied, squeezing just as tight.

"I will go to Bron and get the coin as soon as I have finished here," Brena began, as they released each other. "Then I will go to market, and find our dear dwarf."

Brena kept her smile bright and cheerful, and it helped Kelda not feel so sad.

"Thank you again, Brena," the girl said earnestly.

"It's my pleasure my darling!" Brena replied, beaming. "Now go and wait for the carriage. I love you, my Kelda."

Kelda's smile brightened, and she leaned in to kiss Brena's cheek.

"I love you too, Brena," she replied, kissing her beloved nursemaid.

Then, Kelda left the kitchen, and went to wait in the drawing room. She sat in a chair that was in front of a huge window, to the left of the main door. From there, she could see the house's driveway. Not long after she had sat down in the chair, Odel's carriage appeared in the window, and Kelda rose from her seat to open the door. The coach driver greeted her, and exhorted her to the carriage.

It wasn't long before Kelda was at Haethorn's mansion, and as she exited the carriage, the gentle lord was coming out to greet her.

Lord Haethorn wore a light green tunic, with a forest green sircoat over it. The fabric of his clothing was not as fancy as other clothing Kelda had seen him wear in the past. Neither the tunic nor the sircoat were embroidered with any pattern, though they were still a fine fabric.

His pants were a dark brown, and he was wearing riding boots instead of the normal boot wear for men of his station.

"Welcome, my Lady Kelda!" Odel smiled, as he approached the carriage.

Kelda was stepping out of the carriage as he approached, and she looked up and smiled at him.

"Good morning, Odel," she replied happily, as the driver helped her down the carriage stairs.

Odel took Kelda's hand as she stepped onto the ground, and kissed it gently. Kelda blushed a little at this action, but not nearly as much as she had when Bofur has kissed her hand. But she beamed at Odel's flattering gesture, and curtsied to him.

"I trust that you are well?" Odel began, as he took her hand into the crock of his arm. "I do apologize again for not being able to see you sooner."

"Yes, Odel, I am well," Kelda nodded as she smiled to him. "But please do not apologize for not seeing me sooner! You are a business man and have much to do! It can be very hard to find time to spend with friends," she said kindly.

Odel nodded in agreement as they came to the drawing room of his mansion.

"You are right," he replied. "But I should like to make every effort to see you often, despite my responsibilities as a business man. For those responsibilities can be quite boring, and you most certainly are not."

He smiled to her sweetly, and Kelda chuckled.

"I am glad to hear that," she giggled. "I should hate to bore you."

"Never," Odel replied, and his eyes were soft and warm to her then.

Then Odel stopped walking as they entered the drawing room, and turned to Kelda.

"I thought that you would like to get right to the fun part of this day," Odel smiled happily. "Shall we go to the stables and saddle our horses?"

Kelda's face lit up with delight, and she nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, please, Odel," she giggled.

Odel chuckled and patted Kelda's small hand that was over his arm.

"Excellent," he replied beaming. "Come along then."

And with that, they made their way to the stables, and although Kelda was happy to be riding with Odel again, her thoughts went to the person whom she wished to be with the most.


	18. Chapter 18

Brena left for market shortly after Kelda had left for her day with Odel.

The nursemaid wore her finer clothing for going out to market. She still wore her head cap, colored dark lavender. But her dress was a brighter blue than her usual work dress. She still wore her cream-colored under dress of wool, but her corset and skirt were of a silk blend. No embroidery design was on the dress, but it was still apparent that Brena was in a nobleman's employment. She carried a small handled basket on one arm for the thread she was to buy.

When she arrived at the market of Dale, she went straight to the area where she and Kelda had first met Bofur. It was a corner of market that was next to a giant stone fountain. This was a good place for toy vendors, because the children of Dale would often play near this beautiful fountain, while waiting for their parents to finish their shopping.

Brena scanned the area for that odd, brown hat, raising herself on her tiptoes at times to have a better view above the crowds. Finally, she saw whom she sought after. Bofur was at the fountain, laughing and joking with the children that surrounded him. He wore his wooden tray as he had the day Brena met him, and he was showing a little boy one of the stallions from his treasure trove of wooden toys.

Brena smiled to herself seeing him so kind and patient with the children.

He truly was Kelda's perfect match. Kelda loved children also, and she played with them whenever she could when she visited the market. If there was a moment that Brena did not need the girl's help with purchasing their food, Kelda would run off to visit with the children. Brena found herself chuckling as she approached the dwarf. The children were asking him all sorts of questions simultaneously about his horses, and he desperately tried to answer each and every one.

"Good morning, master Bofur," Brena greeted, smiling brightly at the toymaker.

Bofur looked up to the direction of the voice, and his smile became vibrant.

"Well, good mornin' Miss Brena!" Bofur replied, as nodded to her. "How are ya this fine day?"

"I am very well, Master dwarf!" Brena nodded, still smiling. "I see business is going well?" she chuckled, looking down to the children.

Bofur followed her gaze, and laughed heartily.

"Oh, aye!" he replied with a nod. "Very well indeed!"

"Well that is wonderful," Brena complimented. "I'm happy to see so many little ones enjoying your fine work."

Bofur looked back up to Brena, and he grinned with a hint of pride now.

"I thank ye kindly, Miss Brena," he answered gratefully.

Brena was still watching the children play around Bofur for a moment more, then she looked back to Bofur. But Bofur's gaze was beyond her, and it was obvious that he was looking for someone.

"She is not with me today, Master Bofur," Brena said kindly, her smile fading a little. "I regret to say that she could not come today. Unfortunately, her duties as a nobleman's daughter got in the way, and she asked me to come in her place. Because she would not have forgiven herself if she led you to think she had forgotten you."

Brena's eyes were kind and comforting, for she could see the disappointment in Bofur's face very clearly. His smile was still there, but his eyes were very sad now.

"Ah, it's quite alright, Miss Brena," Bofur said kindly, shaking his head a little. "I told her I would see her when I could see her, and that there be nothin' more either of us could do. But I thank ye for coming to see me all the same. It's always a pleasure to see ye," he winked at the nursemaid, and Brena's smile returned a bit.

"Thank you, and likewise, Master Bofur," Brena replied sweetly. "May I tell Kelda, that you forgive her for not being able to see you today? She is very afraid that you will be angry with her, the silly girl."

And Brena chuckled once again, shaking her head.

Bofur chuckled too. And the children had started to wonder off, now that Bofur was in another conversation and they didn't hold his full attention.

"Tell Miss Kelda," Bofur began, looking at and waiving to the children as they skipped away. "that I could never be angry with her, even if I tried," he stated as his eyes came back to hers, and Brena saw them twinkle once again.

"I shall say just that," Brena grinned with a nod. "Oh!" she began again, as if she had almost forgotten something.

Bofur looked to her with attentiveness.

"Since my Kelda did miss seeing you today, I think it would lift her spirits if I purchases one of your beautiful horses for her!" she said, a spark in her pale blue eyes.

Bofur 's face lit up like the stars, and he nodded with enthusiasm.

"Aye, Miss Brena!" the dwarf concurred. "I think that's a fine idea!"

Bofur presented the tray of wooden horses to Brena, and the nursemaid looked all of them over with great attentiveness and thought.

"Hmmmm," she commented, after a while. "What do you think she would like, Master Bofur?" she asked, looking back up to the dwarf. "She already has a stallion, a mare, and a foal from you. Do you think she would care for another foal?"

Bofur looked down at the wooden toys, and made a face of deep thought, making Brena chuckle under her breath.

"Well," Bofur began thoughtfully. "The foal she has right now is grey, the stallion is white, and the mare is white. So, I think Miss Kelda is in need of a cream colored foal!"

Bofur then happily fished out such a one, and presented it to Brena. Brena beamed and nodded.

"He is perfect, Bofur!" she agreed happily, and proceeded to reach into her money pouch.

"Here you are, my good Dwarf!" Brena said, as she held out the money for Bofur to take.

Bofur reached with his right hand for the coin, and Brena gave it to him. But as Bofur pulled his hand away, Brena gripped it with both of hers. It was a gentle, but very firm grip, and it startled Bofur. He looked up to her with a very confused expression, but Brena's eyes were gentle and bright.

"Do not lose hope, Bofur," the old woman said softly, a smile curling her lips.

"Miss Brena?" Bofur asked quietly, his expression still one of confusion.

"Do not lose hope," Brena repeated, and her hands squeezes his single one.

Brena's eyes never left Bofur's, and her gaze was as if she was trying to tell Bofur something else in these words. Then Brena saw a spark in Bofur's eyes, and she knew that he had understood her.

"I won't, Miss Brenda," Bofur replied softly, and he smiled brightly at her.

Brena beamed at the toymaker, and winked.

"Good," she replied, almost in a whisper.

Then Brena released Bofur's right hand, and took the small foal from Bofur's left hand.

"I thank you again for such a precious foal for our Kelda," the nursemaid said, as she put the toy gently into her woven basket.

Bofur bowed slightly and smiled his charming smile.

"It's me pleasure, Miss Brena, as always," he replied happily. "I hope ye have a lovely rest of the day!"

"And you, Master Bofur!" the kind old women replied, curtsying a bit. "And do not forget, you must find a way to meet with our Kelda in the gardens the day after tomorrow!" she continued, as she turned to leave. "For I will see to it that Kelda is there!"

Bofur looked at Brena with a rather bashful smile, and he nodded.

"O-oh, aye," Bofur replied, a little quieter than his usual boisterous voice.

Now it was Brena's turn to be cheeky, and she grinned a cheeky smile, then turned her back and went on her way.

Bofur watched her go for a bit, and he pondered about her words to him.

'Do not lose hope.'

Did Brena know about Bofur's feelings for Kelda? Did she…approve of them? Bofur stared off in the direction of Brena for a moment more, then felt a tuck on his sleeve.

"Masser Bofu?"

A child's voice piped, and Bofur looked down to the source.

"Oh! Hello there, me lovely!" Bofur greeted the little girl warmly. He quickly leaned down to the child's level. "What can I do for ye?"

"Can I look at your toys, Masser Bofu?" the child asked politely smiling.

Bofur nodded and knelt on one knee, setting his wooden crate down in front of her.

"Of course ye can, me lovely! Have a look an' tell me what ye like!" Bofur said cheerfully.

He pushed Kelda from his mind for now, but he had wished with all of his heart that he had seen her that day.


End file.
